


Jet Lag

by Kittycat



Series: Jet Lag [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Anal Sex, Crying Louis, Lots of cam sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry live 5,000 miles apart. They meet on the internet through Louis' Youtube videos he makes with his roommates Zayn and Liam. Its hard being in a long distance relationship but they make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic-Coldplay

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr loundhazza for the links to playlist mentioned.
> 
> Big thanks to Mara for beta-ing this chapter and Hunter for helping me through all my inner turmoil this fic caused.
> 
> This entire fic was inspired by one song, Jet Lag by Simple Plan. It is still in the process of being written but its almost done. I have nine chapters I will be posting once a week. I will also be posting mini fics to add on after I finish with it and have it all posted. If you have any request don't be afraid to drop it in my ask box.
> 
> If you want to listen to music I made a playlist, including the infamous song Jet Lag. X
> 
> If you also go through this tag on my blog you will be overwhelmed with stuff from tumblr I have been collecting that have inspired this fic. It is not spoiler free but I don't outright say something you would have to read between the lines. (or the tags).
> 
> I also only know what do of Youtube from being on it. Not everything is accurate and some things have been made up for the sake of the story.

April 22, 2012; 12:39 PM: Harry

Harry would never tell anyone but the stupid little hipster café with the free wifi down the street was his sanctuary. He also wouldn’t tell you that he would be hipster if he could afford it. Why do clothes that look like they come from a dumpster cost so much anyways? His best friend Niall tells him he’s a true hipster since he shops in the bargain bins at thrift stores. He’s a college student in San Francisco, you shouldn’t expect much of him.

When he walked into the café he spotted Niall with his laptop and a cup of tea that probably had way to much sugar in it. Niall nodded at him and waved him over; he pointed to the cup in front of him and told Harry to pull up a seat.

Harry pulled his seat next to Niall and looked at his computer as he let his tea warm his throat.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked him pointing at the screen. There were three boys messing around on a video playing. Niall handed him a headphone and Harry listened in.

“They’re three hilarious guys. They do stupid shit to one another, but once in a while they post personal videos.”

Harry nodded and watched the rest of the video; they were throwing each other into a pool and one was freaking out because he couldn’t swim. There was a dark haired boy that had the jawline of a god, one with amazing abs Harry found himself almost drooling over, and the last one looked strangely like Peter Pan but Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“What’s his name? He’s hot,” Harry asked, pointing to Peter Pan.

“Louis, he’s a funny guy. Usually the one planning the pranks. Then these are Liam and Zayn.”

Harry nodded and turned on another video. Niall left him to go stand in line to get another tea. By the time he returned Harry had watched a couple more videos. The last one was Louis pulling the age old prank of putting shaving cream on Zayn’s hand while he was napping and running a feather across his nose. Harry laughed loud and got a few weird stares from other college kids with nothing better to do on a Sunday.

“Hey did you finish the chemistry?” Niall asked as he sat back down. He put a muffin he bought on the table then smacked Harry’s hand when he went in for a bite.

“Of course not it’s the weekend. Can’t wait till summer break starts next week.”

Niall laughed and agreed with him.

 

April 22, 2012; 08:39 PM: Louis

Louis’ favorite place in the world was Zayn’s room. It was all their favorite places. He and Liam hung out in his room a lot when he wasn’t home and at first it bothered Zayn but after a while he learned to lock up everything he didn’t want his friends seeing because they were there to stay.

It was small and cozy, he had tie dye sheets hanging from the walls and his radio was constantly on playing some indie music or R&B Louis didn’t know the name of. And his room smelt of lilac incents that gave Louis a warm feeling as soon as he sat in it on Zayn’s overly fluffy bed.

“Boys!” Louis yelled as he entered Zayn’s room in their shared flat. Liam was cuddled up to Zayn with his head in his lap while Zayn was reading a book for his English class. Louis wouldn’t deny it was a cute sight, but it made him ache for a relationship, or even a cuddle of his own.

“I swear you two are the gayest straight guys every.”

“Not straight,” Zayn argued, lifting his book in protest.

“Right, pan; I am so sorry.” Louis rolled his eyes and took a seat on the end of the bed.

“Did you come here to insult us Louis?” Liam asked as he sat up. He adjusted his shirt and climbed off the bed.

“No I was just going to make a suggestion. We have free time tomorrow night we should do another web chat. Haven’t done one in a while.”

Louis watched as Liam walked over to Zayn’s drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats to put over his pants. And Zayn finally put his book down to give Louis his attention.

“Sounds good; go tweet it, we’ll retweet it later. Too lazy to right now.” Liam told him.

Louis nodded and headed for his room. I have two of the weirdest friends ever; he thought to himself. He loved them dearly, and wouldn’t know what to do without them but sometimes he questioned their friendship. They were a lot closer than they seemed, using each other as a pillow, sometimes sneaking into each other’s rooms when lightning strikes. Louis shook his head, clearing his thoughts and face planted on his bed. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and began to type out a tweet. Using far too many explanation points knowing Zayn hated when he did that. He smiled as he pushed Tweet.

Louis Tomlinson @thetommo  
Hey guys me, @thepayne and @djmalik are doing a live stream tomorrow!!!! Get you webcams ready!!!

Zayn Malik @djmalik  
@thetommo I can’t retweet that it has too many !!!!! in it.

Louis Tomlinson @thetommo  
@djmalik stop being a twat

Zayn Malik @djmalik  
@thetommo watch your back Louis.

Liam Payne @thepayne  
@thetommo @djmalik youre both grounded for fighting

Zayn Malik @djmalik  
@thepayne dadddddd

Louis Tomlinson @thetommo  
@thepayne He started it! @djmalik

Louis Tomlinson @thetommo  
ow Zayn no ghfduh aeswrhr rhdskfjnf uret5ttf hfe94 hgkj

 

April 23, 2012; 9:53 AM; Harry

Harry woke up to the sound of Niall cackling in the living room. It’s a normal sound in the house, but not one he likes to hear at 10 AM.  
“Niall shut up!” Harry yelled from his room.

“Get up you lazy arse, we got plans for this fine Monday.”

Harry groaned. He knew if he didn’t get up now Niall would jump on him tell he did. He threw a pair of boxers on and walked into the kitchen. There was a mug of tea sitting on the counter waiting for him. Harry picked the mug up and inhaled the steam. The mug had been a gag gift from his sister when he came out to her; it read “I Heart Cock”. Harry tries to hide it but it somehow keeps showing back up.

“It’s about time,” Niall hisses as Harry joined him in the living room. Their shared apartment was a small box with two bedrooms that could hardly be called bedrooms. Sometimes Harry wondered why they decided San Francisco would be a good place for college.

Harry grabbed the remote from a side table and clicked the TV on. Niall took it from his hands a moment later and turned it back off.

“Hey I was watching that!”

“Louis, Liam and Zayn are doing a webcam in a few minutes and we are going to watch it. Might get the chance to ask them a question over webcam.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pouted. He just wanted to watch cartoons.

“Hope you don’t mind if I use your account, mine was suspended.”

“For what?” Harry asked. He wasn’t too sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Nothing.” Niall said quickly.

“Well I hope they hurry up I have class at noon.” Harry shook his head and went back into the kitchen for more tea. This was going to be a long day.

 

April 23, 2012; 5:53 PM; Louis

Louis Tomlinson #thetommo  
Hey guys, @thepayne, @djmalik and I will be doing a webcam today at 6:00 London time. Come chat with us!

“You idiots ready?” Louis yelled across the flat. Zayn came into the living room shaking his head with Liam tripping over the jeans he was trying to pull up.

“How come Liam never has pants on when he’s with you?” Louis complained.

Zayn shrugged and flopped down on the couch. Louis sat next to him and pulled his laptop onto his lap. He messed with the webcam settings until it was to his liking and yelled at Liam to come join them. He came in holding a bowl of popcorn and flopped down on the couch.

“You boys ready?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be, let’s make this short yeah? I got English homework to do.” Zayn replied.

Louis shook his head and started up the webcam, Liam and Zayn didn’t have as much drive to hang with their fans as Louis did. This was his favorite thing apart from making videos. Their fans kept them from the poor house by putting views on their videos; he thought they would be a bit more thankful. Then again, Zayn has just been stressed this whole week because of exams and has been a bit grumpy. Especially when Louis silly stringed his laptop this morning.

“Hey guys!” Louis waved at his hands at the webcam. The chatroom next to the video exploded with greetings and Louis laughed. Liam and Zayn put on their smiles and waved. So far there were about 3,000 people in the chatroom watching them.

“Alright everyone, we’re going to take a few questions from the chat then open up to take videos.” Zayn said then attempted to read some of the questions rolling in. “What is your favorite prank you pulled? Um probably the one where we put a snake in Louis bed.”

Liam chuckled, “He screamed like a little girl.”

“Okay that’s enough, another question. I want to pull a prank on my big brother but don’t have much money to spend on supplies any advice?”

Liam read, “well, most of the simple pranks we pull are used with house hold items so I would suggest the shaving cream and hand bit.”

“Or you could do the floss one we did a couple weeks ago.”

“That was disgusting.” Zayn remarked. Louis laughed, remembering Zayn’s face when he went to use the floss Liam soaked in mustard.

“I still can’t believe that worked.”

“One more question then we’ll open up the videos. Louis how come you never prank any of you sisters?”

“Because they will cut off my nuts if I do and I’m rather fond of them.”

Zayn laughed as he reached behind Louis to pull the popcorn from Liam’s lap as Louis set up to take videos.

The first video popped up, it looked to be a couple boys who were much younger than themselves.

“Hey boys, how ya doin’?” Louis asked

“Hi Louis, Zayn, and Liam,” one replied.

“What are your names?” Liam asked.

“Nathan and Danny.”

“You guys got a question?”

“Yeah, you guys get a lot of girls doing these videos?” Nathan asked.

“Not really, all the girls around here don’t know who the hell we are and could care less about us.”

“Bye boys.” They waved and Louis clicked to the next video. He wanted to get as many fans in as possible in an hour.

The next video was a blond bloke about the same age as him, he seemed to be distracted, turned around on his couch.

“You tosser get in here!” He was yelling.

“Er hello?” Louis said, almost scared to get in the middle of the boy and whoever he was yelling at. The blond boy turned around and smiled, his braces shining in the sunlight probably coming from a window nearby.

“Hi, sorry about that, my mates getting us tea and taking forever doing it.”

Louis laughed and nodded. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. When the blonde’s friend finally came into view a few kernels of popcorn fell out of his mouth. Louis quickly swallowed and wiped the butter off his chin. The boy was gorgeous to say the least. He didn’t have a shirt on, only a pair of tiny boxers and his curly hair looked like he just go out of bed. But Louis couldn’t take his eyes off the butterfly tattoo in the middle of his chest. He heard Zayn chuckle next to him but he couldn’t be helped.

“Nice mug,” Zayn said.

Louis looked to the boys hands and saw the “I Heart Cock” mug he was holding. Louis blushed, he has one that says “I Love Anal” a fan had sent him but it’s never seen the light of day.

“Hey Louis has one of those except it says-” Louis smacked a hand over Liam’s mouth before he could finish the sentence.

Louis watched the blond look over at his friend and laugh. But the curly haired boy didn’t seem to care; instead he locked eyes with Louis and smirked.

“So what are your names?” Liam asked.

“I’m Niall, and this is Harry.” Niall said as he pointed to himself and his friend. Harry put the cup down and leaned back, still smirking. Louis watched as his muscles in his chest flexed as he relaxed.

“Holy shit,” he heard himself speak. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and looked away. He could feel Liam and Zayn laughing behind him.

“So did you have a question?” Liam asked.

“Sure did,” Harry said “is Louis single?”

Louis let his head full to his knees and he groaned. He could not stop blushing.

“Yes he is.” Zayn replied, smirking. What did he ever do to deserve this?

“He’s very single.” Liam egged on.

“What does that even mean?” Louis groaned finally looking up. He met Harry’s eyes and couldn’t look away.

“It means it’s been you and your hand for seven months now.” Zayn replied clapping Louis on his back. Louis took the bowl of popcorn from Zayn’s lap and dumped it over his head. Zayn yelled in protest and tackled Louis to the ground. Liam turned the laptop so it was pointing to them rolling around on the floor. He could bet their fans were eating this up.

After a bit of wrestling around Zayn managed to straddle Louis and get a hold of his hands.

“Liam get me the whip cream please.”

Louis started to fight back even harder and he could hear Niall and Harry laughing from computer.

“You’re embarrassing me.” Louis whispered, hoping no one but he and Zayn could hear him.

“You should think before you act Louis.”

“You deserved it don’t lie.”

Liam returned with a can of whip cream and handed it to Zayn. He took a hold of Louis arms and held them above his head. Louis was still struggling but soon gave up, knowing he was doomed.

“Alright kids,” Zayn spoke to the computer. “This is a lesson on where best to put whip cream on someone, to make them the most uncomfortable.”

Louis shook his head back and forth vigorously; realizing what Zayn was planning. Zayn smiled at him then at the computer.

“First is the armpits,” Zayn said as he sprayed and outrageous amount (Louis opinion) onto Louis’ underarms. Louis tried not to wince; he knew what was coming next.

“Next is,” Zayn drifted off; he moved to sit further down Louis’ legs then unbuttoned the smaller boys jeans.

“Do you have to Zayn?” Louis whined.

“We are educating the fans Louis. Don’t you want that?” Zayn asked as he brought the nozzle down to Louis pants and held the nozzle down. Louis screamed and thrashed around until Zayn was thrown off of him and Liam had to let go of his hands. Louis stood up and marched to his room; going to clean up and change.

“You better watch your back Zayn!” Louis yelled from the hallway.

“Can I lick it off of him?” Harry asked cheekily and Zayn and Liam cracked up laughing.

They said goodbye then turned off the camera and logged out of the chatroom. That was enough excitement for one day.

“I can’t believe you!” Louis yelled as he entered the room. Zayn and Liam were cleaning up the spilled popcorn from the couch and arguing over who had to clean up the whip cream from the carpet.

“You shut the chatroom down?”

“Yeah but don’t worry, that Harry kid was logged on through Twitter, we got his username for you. No need to thank us.”

Louis blushed and marched off to his room. There was no way Harry would want to talk to Louis after that.


	2. Rough Water-Travie McCoy ft. Jason Mraz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, I'll be posting chapter 3 in the next couple of days as an apology!

April 26, 2012; 4:30 PM; Louis

 

To say Louis was depressed over what happen three days ago would be an understatement. Zayn apologized and Liam attempted to cheer him up with revenge pranks but nothing helped. Harry never tweeted him since that day and Louis was too chicken to do it himself. He can’t count the times he typed something up but didn’t send it.

“Can you drive me to the football field? I want to play with the lads but I don’t want to leave the car there with all the break ins that’s been happening?” Liam asked as he sat down across from Louis with a bowl of chips at their kitchen table. Louis was always jealous of how much Liam can eat without gaining an ounce.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis replied. He was grumpy and wasn’t in the mood for leaving his flat on the first day of summer break. Plus he should be getting his exam results back in a couple of days and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing them.

“Be back by 7 guys, we have to film tonight!” They heard Zayn yell from his room. Louis groaned and let his head hit the table; he was so not in the mood. Liam rinsed his bowl out and went to his room to get ready for football. Louis looked at his phone and typed up another tweet to @Harry_Styles he wasn’t going to send.

“You tweet him anything yet?” Zayn asked as he walked into the kitchen. Louis jumped, not expecting him to be there. Zayn stared at him as he rinsed his paintbrushes in the sink.

“No, I can’t think of anything.”

Zayn thought for a second, “Enjoy the show?”

“What?”

“Ask him if he enjoyed the show. It’s cheeky and a good conversation starter.”

Louis wasn’t sure if he should be taking Zayn-one night stand-Malik’s advice but he didn’t have any other ideas. And he hated to admit it but Zayn was right. Louis quickly typed it up before he could talk himself out of it.

 **Louis Tomlinson** @thetommo  
@Harry_Styles enjoy the show?

Louis quickly locked his phone and promised himself he wouldn’t look at it until he got home. He followed Liam out the door and let Liam mess with the radio once they got into the car without fighting him. He cannot believe he actually sent that to Harry.

Louis dropped Liam off at the football field and headed to the nearest Chinese restaurant to grab him and Zayn dinner. He felt his pocket vibrate and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, hoping it was Zayn but in the back of his mind knowing it wasn’t.

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles  
@thetommo I sure did, especially the part when @djmalik put whip cream in your pants.

Shit, Zayn was sure to see it and he would never let him live it down. As if on cue his phone started ringing and Zayn’s picture popped up. It was a picture of him covered in toilet paper from their Halloween party they hosted last year.

“Er hello?” Louis said as he hit the speak button. All he heard was Zayn’s laugh then he hung up.

Louis Tomlinson @thetommo  
@Harry_Styles glad you liked it, I sure wasn’t having fun :(

Louis walked up to the counter and ordered their food; while he waited for the food he texted Zayn.

_I really shouldn’t get you food after that phone call_

_What are you getting?_

_Chinese_

_I love you BooBear_

_Whatever twat_

Louis received the food and made his way quickly home. He didn’t get a tweet back tell he was getting ready for bed around midnight. This time is was a private message.

From Harry Styles

_Hey, sorry about that I had class. Never really introduced myself, my name is Harry and that guy behind the webcam is not me. It was just early and you’re very good looking._

Louis smiled as he read the message. For some reason Harry made his heart speed up. He’s only talked to him a few times but he wants to know everything about him.

To Harry Styles

_It’s fine; I’m Louis if you didn’t know that. I’m not the guy behind the camera either; I’m usually a lot louder._

 

April 26, 2012; 5:05 PM; Harry

 

To Louis Tomlinson

_It seems like you would be by the look of your videos._

Harry scolded himself for not knowing what else to say. He had accidently forgot his phone at home when he went to the mall with a few friends then out to a movie and he hoped Louis would respond. He dumped noodles into the bowling water and put garlic bread in the oven. He was just finishing the pasta sauce when his phone vibrated but it was only Niall telling him he was going to be late and to eat without him. Harry made himself a plate and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He scrolled through channels until he landed on a Doctor Who rerun. Half way through his phone vibrated.

From Louis Tomlinson

_I am! Zayn and Liam want to kick me out of the house half the time because I wake up early and make too much noise. But I’m going to bed so if I don’t reply it’s probably because I passed out._

Harry quickly replied, hoping to catch Louis before he fell asleep.

To Louis Tomlinson

_What time is it there?_

From Louis Tomlinson

_1 AM. Now goodnight Harry._

To Louis Tomlinson

_Holy shit it’s only 6 PM here. Night Louis._

Harry put his phone down and finished his dinner.

 

April 27, 2012; 2:14 PM; Louis

It was Louis turn to edit their video and it’s his least favorite part of making these videos. Liam likes doing it but Louis and Zayn do not like to make all the weight sit on him. Mostly because Liam is training for football and Louis wishes he was with him instead of locked up in their flat for 5 hours messing around with their video program he still does not understand.

Louis shakes his head as pushes the wrong button and makes the program freeze. He so doesn’t have the patience for this. Zayn comes in a couple times and makes him food and gives him encouraging words, but the only thing keeping him from going crazy is the messages him and Harry are sending back and forth. They are pointless things, and they have to keep them a certain length thanks to Twitters word limit but it’s keeping him sane and Louis is thankful.

Their latest video is in their pool outside the flat. For some reason their subscribers like those the best and Louis can’t figure out why but its summer and it’s hot so he just goes with it. It wasn’t so much as a prank this time but more of a “I’m going to jump off this two story balcony and hope the pool is deep enough and there aren’t any kids to land on.” Louis had to admit it was a lot of fun. Especially when Zayn let him hop on his back and they jumped together. Not their smartest idea because it hurt like hell when they hit the water and Louis accidently kneed Zayn in the groin.

Their doorbell rang and Louis yelled for Zayn. After a minute of no Zayn Louis went to answer it himself.

“Hey mate,” Louis greeted the man at the door.

“You guys seriously need to get a P.O. Box,” their mailman George said as he pointed to the pile of boxes George probably had to carry up the stairs.

“Sorry about that George, now that we’ve been posting more personal videos we’ve been getting more fanmail.”

“Are you sure it’s okay to hand out your address like that?”

“We just give the flat building address, there’s a hundred student flats here if fans find us they deserve an award. And hey next time just call up I’ll make Zayn go down to collect them, he needs a work out; spending too much time playing video games.”

“How many subscribers are you guys up to?”

“We just hit 200,000, pretty proud of that number; we’re getting up there with the big guys. Vid Con invited us to their 2013 convention to have a panel, pretty awesome.”

“Oh I’m star struck.”

Louis laughed and said goodbye to George before wrestling the boxes into the apartment. They’d have to do a mail video soon, especially with their sponsors annoying them about doing another video to advertise for them. Louis hated doing that to the fans but it was the only thing keeping them from not having to work.

“Hey mail came?” Zayn asked as he walked in. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair flattened to his head.

“Yeah, it’s about time you showed up.”

“Sorry, I’m heading out tonight have to smell nice.”

Louis’ phone vibrated on the table and distracted him.

“That Harry?”

“Maybe.”

From Harry Styles

_I don’t normally do this but we’ve been talking all day and using up all my phones data, here’s my number 415-555-1542, it’d be nice to not have a word limit._

“Holy shit,” Louis heard from behind him. He turned his head to see Zayn leaning over his shoulder looking at Louis’ phone.

“Yeah holy shit, what should I do?” This was so far out of his element. He’s only given a few guys his number and after meeting his intimidating roommates they never called him.

“Um, text him?”

Louis nodded and lifted his phone from the desk. His fingers shook as he saved the number and typed out a message.

To Harry :) 4:18 PM

_Hey it’s Louis._

From Harry :) 4:19 PM

_Hey Louis :)_

“What do I say?” Louis asked, turning to Zayn. He was still standing in his towel and dripping water all over their wood floors.

“Say something like, ‘you’d think with word limits our sentences would be longer’ or something.”

Louis nodded and thanked Zayn as he left for his room. Louis typed out the message and went back to editing the video when Harry didn’t reply right away. After about ten minutes Louis phone vibrated scaring the shit out of him.

From Harry :) 4:30 PM

_Dear Louis,  
Here is the long sentence you asked for are you happy? I don’t know what to say so I’ll rant on about what Niall did today. The twat decided he wanted to reenact one of your videos; on me. I put my shoes on this morning to go for a run and there was pudding in them. Do you know what it’s like to have pudding in your shoes? It’s like stepping in shit when all you wanted to do was get the mail at the end of the drive. So thank you Louis, you have created a monster._

_Love Harry_

Louis felt his cheeks pink at the love part but he ignored it while he typed out his next message.

To Harry :) 4:36 PM

_Sorry?_

From Harry :) 4:37 PM

_Really that’s all you have to say for yourself?_

To Harry :) 4:38 PM

_I’m really sorry?_

Louis couldn’t stop laughing, for some reason he had an image of Harry standing in his flat with his hands on his hips as he sassed Louis.

From Harry :) 4:40 PM

_Well fine than, what are you up too?_

Louis smiled at the message, he liked that Harry wanted to know about him.

To Harry :) 4:41 PM

_I’m editing a video we filmed last night. I hate it, it takes so long. Plus we just got a huge stack of fanmail and I’m dying to open it. Fans send us really weird shit and it’s kinda awesome. You?_

From Harry :) 4:43 PM

_Waking Niall up, he has a 10:30 exam to make up and he’s forgot to set his alarm. He’s an idiot._

To Harry :) 4:45 PM

_The time zones are crazy!_

 

April 27, 2012; 9:46 AM; Harry

“Niall get the hell up.”

“Shut up Harry I’m trying to sleep.”

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped on his friend’s bed. He landed with a thunk on top of Niall, causing the boy to yell at him.

“You’re a terrible person,” Niall mumbled against his pillow.

“You have an exam in 45 minutes get the hell up.”

Harry stood up from the bed and pulled the blanket off of Niall. Niall groaned and chucked a pillow at Harry but missed and hit his lamp. It fell from his desk and broke on the floor. Niall groaned even louder and got up from his bed.

“I hate you.”

Harry laughed and left Niall to get dressed. He went into the kitchen and started making them breakfast. After eating and quizzing Niall on a few practice problems he left for his exam and Harry settled into a long video game marathon.

To Louis 10:15 AM

_What time is it there?_

From Louis 10:17 AM

_5:17 PM_

To Louis 10:18 AM

_So you’re making dinner, and I just had breakfast?_

From Louis 10:19 AM

_That’s scary._

From Louis 10:20 AM

_Hey go check out the new video, I just put it up._

To Louis 10:21 AM

_Do I have to?_

From Louis 10:22 AM

_Yes. :(_

To Louis 10:22 AM

_Now you’re guilt tripping me._

From Louis 10:24 AM

_:( :( :( :( :(_

 

Harry smiled down at the text and went to retrieve his laptop from his bedroom. He set it down in his lap and logged onto Youtube and saw Louis’ video on the homepage. He opened the video and watched as Louis, Liam and Zayn were walking down the hallway to their flat talking about what they were about to do.

“We’re going to jump from the second floor balcony into the swimming pool. A mate of ours Josh lives in the flat we need to get into so we bribed him with alcohol,” Liam held up a bottle of vodka for the camera to see, “to let him use his porch.”

“This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done.” Zayn said from behind the video.

“You’re forgetting about that time we were chased by cops in the mall parking lot because you decided you wanted to skateboard in the stores there.” Louis said while he walked backwards and smirked at the camera.

Harry smiled; Louis was adorable, although he would never tell him that, might get his balls cut off. In another one of their videos Liam called him adorable and he lived to regret it. Harry’s smiled dropped as Louis took his shirt off and stretched his arms over his head, flexing his muscles. His stomach turned and he pressed his lips together, trying not to think about how much wants to run his lips up and down Louis’ chest.

To Louis 10:28 AM

_Was that stretch necessary?_

From Louis 10:29 AM

_Turn you on Harold?_

 

Harry laughed and set his phone down, he watched the video. Liam was the first to jump, Zayn and Louis watched from the balcony. They had handed the camera over to Josh and were now lining up for their jump. Louis hoped onto Zayn’s back from where he was seated on the railing and Zayn pushed them off. Josh pointed the camera down so Harry could see the giant splash it made and the people around the pool. Some were yelling in horror and others were cheering, asking if they could take a turn. When Zayn and Louis came out of the water Zayn was limping and he pushed Louis back into the pool. He was cupping his privates and Harry laughed, realizing Louis must have hit him there when they hit the water. The video ended with a “don’t try this at home” caption then credits with links to their personal Youtubes.

To Louis 10:33 AM

_Looks like you guys had fun, well except Zayn._

From Louis 10:34 AM

_He was asking for it, his idea to put me on his back. It’s not my fault I can’t control my flailing limbs._


	3. The 1975 - Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the dates. After this chapter it won't be just day to day, I'll start skipping every couple weeks to keep the story moving. Thanks guys hope you enjoy it!

April 30, 2012; 4:04 AM; Louis

 

Louis woke up to the bright light of his phone shinning in his face and his obnoxious message tone ringing in his room. He squinted at his phone and frowned when he saw it was Harry. They had made rules to not text each other at certain times to avoid waking another. He opened the message and saw it was a video. The caption under it read “you’re welcome louis, love niall” Louis hit play and immediately turned bright red. He remembered Harry telling him about a pool party but he thought that would require bathing suits. Harry had his back turned to the camera; water on his back reflecting the sunset and drawing his attention to his rather nice bum. There was a lot of background noise of people yelling at him to put his clothes back on and some horse whistling. Louis has never been more jealous-or turned on-by something. Suddenly Harry turned around and saw the camera and Louis saw his cock. His very nice cock.

Louis suddenly didn’t mind being woken up at 4 AM. Except now he had a semi he didn’t know how to take care of. Would it be weird to touch himself while thinking of Harry? He knows that if the boy found out he would tease him and never let him live it down but that couldn’t seem to stop his hand from traveling down. Especially when Harry bent over to dive into the pool. He could hear Niall yelling in the background with his thick Irish accent but Harry didn’t seem to care. Louis wonders how much the boy had to drink. The video ended and Louis pressed play again as he took himself into his hand before he could think better of it.

He thinks about the first day he saw Harry and how plump and pink his lips were and what they would look like wrapped around his dick. He thrust into his hand, lifting his hips off the bed and arching his back. He watched as the video played and imagined Harry’s cock in his own mouth; and although the video wasn’t the greatest quality he could still see the length of it and imagined it hitting the back of his throat and still having to wrap his hand around it to fully cover the whole thing. Louis came over his hand and onto his chest with the thought of coming on Harry’s arse.

Louis stopped the video from playing and set it back down on his side table. He grabbed a few tissues he had on the table and wiped off his chest, throwing them in the direction of the waste bin. He took his phone in his hand and quickly typed out a message before he thought better of it.

To Harry :) 4:21 AM

_Why would you do that to me?_

Louis set the phone down and in a few moments fell back asleep, dreaming of him and Harry in a very nice position.

 

April 30, 2012; 12:30 PM; Harry

Harry doesn’t remember much of what happened last night. All he remembers is college kids bringing in shitty alcohol and him drinking too much of it. There may have also been a point when Harry was naked but that part was questionable.

His head was pounding as he stood up and scratched at his stomach. He yawned as he made his way out to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. A few minutes later Niall brought him over a bowl of cereal and a cup of tea. Harry thanked him and ate in silence; trying to keep the pounding in his head to a minimum. After he finished he put his bowl in the sink and went back to his bed to try and sleep more.

When he woke up again it was bright in his room and he cursed himself for not closing the curtains before he fell back asleep. He grabbed his phone off his side table and smiled at the message from Louis. He opened it and frowned.

_Why would you do that to me?_

Harry scrolled through the messages they sent back and forth before that and saw a video he doesn’t remember taking. As soon as clicks play he regrets it, then he quickly realizes that Louis has seen the video and Niall is a dead man.

When Niall gets home later that night Harry tackles him before he even makes it through the door.

“Why would you send Louis that video?”

“Get off of my Harry!”

“Answer the question Niall.”

Harry yanked at Niall’s hair and Niall let out a sound of protest, telling him it’s cheating. Niall wrestled Harry away from him and quickly stood up and ran to his room, locking the door behind him.

“You’re so dead Niall!” Harry growled through the door. He heard Niall laughing from behind the door.

To Louis 6:48 PM

_Sorry about that, I tend to get naked when I’m drunk._

From Louis 6:50 PM

_Just when you’re drunk? Because if I remember right you were almost naked on that webcam._

To Louis 6:51 PM

_Okay I’m naked most of the time._

From Louis 6:52 PM

_That’s an image I like._

To Louis 6:53 PM

_Well this is a Louis I’m not used to._

From Louis 6:54 PM

_There are many different Louis’._

From Louis 6:54 PM

_I’m sorry that sounded weird._

 

May 1, 2012; 1:59 AM; Louis

Louis had been making him and Zayn a past-midnight snack when his phone started ringing. He was surprised to see it was Harry. Louis quickly shoved the rest of the cheese and crackers in Zayn’s hands before he ran to his room slammed the door. He winced, hoping he didn’t wake up Liam.

Louis answered the phone with a questioning “hello?”

“Wow you sound so much different on the phone.”

“Did you call just to tell me that?” Louis asked. He sat at the head of his bed and leaned against his headboard. Louis had to agree, Harry did sound different over the phone than on the webcam. His voice was much deeper; and hotter.

He heard Harry chuckle, “no sorry, I just feel weird, we’ve been texting for a while and we haven’t talked on the phone yet. I only really know what your voice sounds like from your videos and it felt wrong.”

Louis smiled and played with a loose thread on his shorts, “so what now?” Louis asked hesitantly. He didn’t know what to say really. This was so far out of his league, he’s used to guys fucking him then leaving not talks at midnight while his fingers shook from nervousness. Louis wasn’t sure why he was nervous. He knew he was growing to like the boy on the other end of his phone; and he knew he should be more careful about it but he can’t help that his heart falls fast and hard.

“20 questions?”

“Favorite color,” Louis responded smiling. He heard Harry let out a breathy laugh before responding blue and Louis called himuncreative.

“Then what’s yours?” Harry fired back.

“Navy.”

“So blue?”

“No, navy.”

Louis and Harry moved on with a few more questions until they got off track and stopped playing the game. Louis had to hang up for five minutes to tell Zayn goodnight and set the timer on the coffee maker for Liam before he called Harry back and they talked for a while longer. Before Louis knew it he was falling asleep and Harry was whispering goodnight into his ear.

When Louis woke up a while later it was one in the afternoon and Zayn was pounding on his door.

“Wake up you buffoon we have a meet up to go to.”

Louis groaned and rolled around in his bed. Zayn opened the door and he followed Liam in to jump on Louis’ bed until Louis was forced to get out before he fell off. He opened his phone and sent a text to Harry before he got dressed.

“You guys got the camera?” Louis asked as he grabbed the car keys from their hook.

Liam nodded, “already in the car, we’re just waiting on you.”

Louis held his hands up in protest, “fine, fine.”

Zayn and Liam followed him out to the car and to the meet up. This is their first meet up; a couple of Youtubers invited them. They get to meet fans and hang out with other Youtubers. They had also packed a bag with the standard prank supplies so they could show off a little, but they would never admit to it.

When they arrived at the hotel it was being hosted in they were a bit overwhelmed. Liam was told it would be just a couple of Youtubers and a maybe a hundred fans but man was he wrong. The event was hosted in a very pricy hotel that had a bunch of large rooms connecting each other, and there were booths everywhere with people Louis recognized from videos on Youtube. Then there were hundreds of fans walking around trying to get pictures and merchandise with their favorite Youtubers face on them.

“Um, Liam I thought you said it was going to be small.” Zayn loud whispered. They were standing in a corner now, trying to get their boundaries.

“It’ll be a good warm up for VidCon. Now let’s find Lissa and Carla and see what we need to do because I’m lost.” Liam replied. Louis followed behind them holding their camera and bag of equipment while Zayn carried the pranking supplies. They found Lissa and Carla, the Youtubers that invited them.

“Hey guys!” Carla yelled, drawing attention to them. Her heavy Scottish accent ringing in Louis’ ears. A few people turned around and yelled their names as they approached the table.

“Hey Carla, so this is a lot bigger than you said it would be.” Liam whispered. They snuck behind her table and sighed in relief when the bags hit the floor.

“Yeah sorry about that. Do you guys want a booth or you can just walk the floor. I know Tommy and John are walking and just greeting fans that way.”

Louis laughed, an idea suddenly popping in his head, “oh know I have an idea.”

Within the next hour and a half Zayn, Liam and Louis had pranked almost all the Youtubers. Towards the end they had a group of fans following them around so it was a bit harder to be sneaky but they worked with it. Even letting a few fans try their hand at pranking.

Later that night the three boys were invited out with a group of the Youtubers to a restaurant down the street for a meal and some drinks. Louis was laughing with Lissa over Zayn spilling his drink in Carla’s lap when his phone started ringing. He smiled when Harry’s name popped up.

“Hey Hazza,” Louis had nicknamed Harry last night and Harry thought it was cute.

“Hey babe what are you up to?”

Louis blushed at the pet name, “I’m at a Youtuber meet up, we just ordered dinner.”

He watched as Lissa signed with her hands asking Liam who Louis was talking to. Liam pelvic thrusted back and Lissa winked, exaggerating. Louis smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head at his friends. He hoped no one was filming this; Youtubers loved to carry their cameras around everywhere they went.

“Oh I can call back later.”

“No it’s fine; I know your leaving soon and won’t be able to talk for a while.” Harry and Niall are taking a road trip through California for the next week with a few friends and Harry’s driving most of it.

“Thanks for the good morning text, never had anyone send me morning text,” Harry paused “it was nice.”

Louis blushed remembering the text he sent this morning: _Good morning Hazza!_

“Well I’m glad you like it. Someone like you should be getting good morning text every morning.” Zayn made a gagging motion with his hand, pretending to stick his finger down his throat as Liam and Lissa laughed.

Harry let out a breathy laugh and they were silent for a few moments. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was kind of like that silence you have with the people you’ve known for years and you don’t have to talk to know what they’re thinking.

“Well I have to go Hazza, the foods here. Keep me updated on the road trip even if it’s just a text. And tell Niall I want you back in one piece.” Harry laughed and agreed before they said their goodbyes. Louis put his phone into his pocket as his food was set down in front of him. He started eating, and then stopped when he noticed he was the only one.

“What do we need to pray first?” Louis asked after he swallowed. He looked around at all the people at their round table; ten or so faces looked back at him with smirks on their faces.

“Who’s Hazza?” Tommy asked him.

“No one,” Louis quickly stuffed mashed potatoes into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to speak. John turned towards Liam with a questioning look. At least he thinks it’s John, it could be Tommy and Tommy could be John. Louis never could tell the twins apart even after watching their videos for three years.

“His real name is Harry,” Liam supplied.

“And Louis wants him really bad.” Zayn added.

“Is this the Harry from that webcam you guys did?” Sheila, another Youtuber asked him.

Louis blushed and nodded. He shoved more potatoes in his mouth.

“He’s cute,” Lissa said, drawing out the e.

“You’re foods getting cold.” Louis almost yelled stuffing his face again.

 

Harry called again when they were stopped at a rest stop. He was going to drive through most of the night then let Niall drive as he dozed in the back seat and wanted to talk to Louis before they set off again.

Louis was in bed, almost asleep. He’s eyes dropping as he listen to Harry’s deep voice talk about his day and the stupid shit Niall did to get them kicked out of a restaurant. In return Louis told him about the meet up and who he hung out with and Harry told him he was very jealous.

On the verge of falling asleep after a long day Louis whispered, “is it weird that I miss you.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath then quick hushed “no.” Then a pause and Harry’s hitched voice, “I miss you tons.”

Louis smiled and yawned, “stay on the phone until I fall asleep?”

“Always.”


	4. Please Don't Let Me Go- Olly Murs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this the dates will be changing faster!  
> Here is the playlist for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4S9gQb9PjM&index=14&list=PLjKl0ha6k32pDvJTPDsky1umTe7A08pmb

May 2, 2012; 10:16 AM; Louis

When Louis woke up his phone was stuck to his face and beeping from low battery. He plugged his phone in and smiled as he remembered the night before. Harry chatted with him until he fell asleep, which didn’t take very long. But it was still nice, Louis had never had anyone who did that and now he’s scared he may not be able to sleep again without talking to Harry right before.

Louis stretched and sent Harry a quick _Good morning Love, and thank you for last night_ text.Louis thought for a second that calling Harry Love might be a bit over the top but he knew Harry would like it. He’s a romantic at heart.

When he went into the kitchen Zayn was cooking breakfast, which means it’s going to be very greasy, and Liam was dancing to the radio playing Britney Spears in his underwear while Zayn laughed along.

“I feel like this is one of those moments I could have lived without seeing.”

Liam laughed and took Louis’ hand to spin him as the song changed and Carly Rae Jepsen came on.

“No Liam you can’t slow dance to Call Me Maybe,” Louis complained. Liam let go of him and called him a party pooper.

“Mature.”

 

May 2, 2012; 7:45 PM; Harry

Harry had finally managed to convince Niall to stop at a motel. He and their friend Ed, who joined them on the road trip, had driven all night. And now Niall was falling asleep at the wheel and one stop couldn’t hurt. Harry also wanted to call Louis but he didn’t tell his friends that.

He phoned Louis after Ed and Niall left to go walk to a KFC down the block and bring back food. He didn’t have much time but he was dying from not being able to talk to Louis. Every time he had pulled his phone out to text Louis the other boys had teased him and its getting on his nerves. It was going on three in the morning there but Louis gave him the alright to call. Said he and Zayn were planning a late night prank on Liam and they had to stay up and wait for the boy to hit a deep sleep. Which always took forever.

Louis picked up the phone sounding out of breath, “I’ll call you back in two minutes Hazza.” Then he hung up. Harry looked at his phone puzzled. What in the world?

Soon after his phone lit up.

“Busy?” He asked when he picked up.

“Sorry babe I was running from Liam,” Harry smiled at the pet name. “And now they are filming me and forcing me to put you on speaker phone so don’t say anything embarrassing.”

Harry smirked, “mm Louis I love when you talk like that. God I can just imagine your hand on my –“ Liam cut him off with a loud cough and Zayn laughed, telling Louis he was bright red.

“Thank you Harry.”

“You’re welcome love,” Louis yawned loudly and Harry snickered, “I should let you get to bed.”

“Stay on the phone with me tonight?”

“Of course, oh and I have something to ask. Put me off speaker?”

Harry’s hands drifted down to the hem of his shirt, he picked at a string coming loose while he waited for Louis. He swallowed a couple times to clear his throat. He’s never been nervous about something like this, but Louis always makes him nervous.

 

May 3, 2012; 3:59 AM; Louis

Louis took Harry off speaker phone and shrugged when Zayn gave him a puzzled look. Liam still had the camera on him.

Louis heard Harry take a deep breath before he spoke, “will you go on a date with me Louis?”

Louis turned bright pink and a smile lit his face. It seemed to light up the whole room.

“How are we going to do that?” He asked.

“When I get home; you, me and Skype.”

Louis pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. The phone was growing warm in his hand but he never wanted to hang up. His hand drifted to his hair to play nervously with the fringe.

“I’d love to.”

He could practically hear Harry’s smile and excitement, “awesome, listen the boys are getting back from a dinner run. Tell Liam and Zayn I said hi, and I guess the rest of Youtube. But call me back when you are in bed.”

“I will,” Louis whispered. He set the phone down on the couch gently, living in a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

“What he say Lou?” Zayn asked.

“Harry says hi.” Louis let his forehead hit his knees and he squealed like a little girl who just found out her middle school crush likes her back.

He didn’t want to tell Liam and Zayn just yet; maybe in a minute of two. He’s afraid to say it aloud, just in case it didn’t happen and he imagined the whole thing.

Liam and Zayn waited patiently for him to get his barring’s, before he looked up with a blazing smile.

“He asked me on a date.”

He heard Liam and Zayn coo and let his head hit his knees again. The last thing he needs is Liam and Zayn teasing him. He felt arms wrap around him and could smell Zayn’ cologne and he let Zayn cuddle him for a moment.

“What’s wrong Louis?”

Liam had shut the camera off by then and sat on the coffee table in front of Louis.

“He lives so far away. I feel like I’m setting myself up for failure. I can’t even hold a stable relationship with someone who lives here.”

Liam let his hands grip Louis’ and looked him in the eye, “Harry’s not like the other guys and you know it. He treats you like a prince and acts like the sun shines out your ass. The other relationships didn’t work because you were the only one trying to make them work, but I know Harry thinks you’re something special.”

“We need to tell you something Louis,” Zayn spoke up. He let Louis go and moved so they were facing each other. “We called Harry while you were out, when we saw things were starting to get serious. He’s perfect for you Louis; we wouldn’t have let him ask you out if he were no good.”

Louis frowned; he didn’t know if he should be angry or happy about Zayn and Liam taking care of him. He would decide that later though, right now he’s on cloud nine and nothing could bring that down.

His phone chimed with a text.

From Harry :) 4:24 AM

_Did you fall asleep on me?_

To Harry :) 4:24 AM

_No just talking to Li and Z._

Louis stood up and stretched, wincing when his back cracked. “I better get to bed” He hugged Liam and Zayn then headed towards the bedroom. As soon as his head hit the pillow he couldn’t stop smiling. He called Harry.

“Good night Boo bear.”

“Good night Hazza.”

\--

Two days later Zayn uploaded the video to his personal channel; and Harry couldn’t stop grinning when he watched it. Him, Ed and Niall had managed to get into a motel room and now Harry was taking advantage of his wifi. After watching the video and blushing like a fool he called Louis in turn making him blush. Niall yelled at him from his bed to ‘shut the hell up Harold’ so he sat in the bathtub and talked until he fell asleep. To say he had neck pain when he woke up would be an understatement. And he’d hoped Louis never saw the picture Niall posted on Facebook but it didn’t look like that when Louis commented ‘turn the water on!’

 

May 8, 2012; 3:34 PM; Louis

Louis was floating on a cloud for almost a week before he got the phone call. He and Harry had been texting back and forth almost every minute. Sometimes Harry would send him pictures from his trip and Louis would send one back of Zayn and Liam doing something stupid. Then Harry would try to convince him to send him a picture of himself so he can have a cute background. Louis finally gave in when Harry threatened to ask Liam; who has _the_ most embarrassing picture of him on his phone.

The phone call was his mum, telling him Daisy was in the hospital. She and Phoebe had been playing outside when a car hit her and threw her off her bike. His mum said she had a broken arm and had a few bruises but no reason to make a big fuss. But Louis, Zayn and Liam were out the door as soon as he got the news.

He called Harry next; Liam was driving with Zayn in the passenger seat so Louis let himself spread out in the backseat while they took the long drive to the hospital. Harry let him babble on and on about worse case scenarios and how Daisy could have died. Then Harry would reassure him by making him look at the bright side of things and that now Phoebe will have a new coloring book and all the kids at her school will think she looks cool. That made Louis laugh; he didn’t know what he would do without Harry.

They hung up when Liam stopped for fast food and made Louis eat even though he didn’t think he could stomach all the grease. When they got to the hospital Louis almost got them kicked out because he wouldn’t quit running when all the nurses told him to stop. When they arrived at Daisy’s door it took all of Louis’ strength not to burst in and wrap his little sister in bubble wrap. But the look on her face was worth it. Their mother must not have told her he was coming to see her.

He engulfed her in a big, long hug, stuffing his face in her familiar hair; smelling strawberries and home. He then hugged the rest of his sisters and his parents. He grabbed onto Daisy’s hand, the one not in a bright pink cast, as Zayn and Liam took their turns hugging her.

He let Daisy talk his ear off, telling him everything that happened, then turned to his mother for a better, slower explanation. She had been riding her bike in the street, which is normal; most kids did in the little-usually safe- neighborhood they lived in. It apparently was a hit and run by some teenage kid going way too fast. Daisy had been thrown **o** nto the grass thankfully. She was discharged a couple hours later and sent home; she let Louis baby her and carry her to the car and into the house.

Jay- Louis’ mum- let them stay the night. Louis in his old bedroom and Zayn and Liam in the guest bedroom. Harry called while Louis was sleeping and quickly apologized. Louis told him he didn’t mind and they talked about Daisy for a little while. Then somehow Louis convinced Harry to sing to him which he did but Louis knew he blushed the whole time.

When Louis woke up in the morning it was to Daisy and Phoebe jumping on him. He kept laughing and tickling them until he heard a grunt that didn’t belong to them. He looked at his phone and noticed Harry was still on the line.

“Sorry about that Hazza,” Louis whispered after he calmed his little sisters down.

“Good morning to you too Boobear.”

“What time is it there?”

“One,” Harry growled; “only been asleep for about an hour.”

Louis winced, “I’m sorry babe, I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

“Alright I’ll call you later bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Louis slept the whole way home. He hadn’t gotten much sleep because Daisy wouldn’t stop crying and wanted Louis to keep holding her.

During breakfast the twins kept asking who was on the phone, and Lottie had heard, the gossip she is she wouldn’t drop it. So he had to tell her and the rest of the family that he started talking a boy he met on his webcam.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Jay had asked him.

“It’s fine, Zayn and I are looking after him,” Liam replied.

That ended the conversation, except for when Lottie demanded to see a picture of him. So he showed them his favorite picture of Harry he had. And he had tons.

Before they left Jay whispered “I want to meet him if this gets serious,” into his ear. Louis nodded and told her they’d Skype him.

And now he was on his way back to London with Harry talking about his day in his ear while Louis tried not to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. I Want Crazy - Hunter Hayes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone else jealous over the people who got to go to the boys' soundcheck? I know I am especially since I don't have the money for their concerts because of stupid art school. Oh well.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> And thank you for all the nice comments!

May 14, 2012; 12:02 PM; Harry

Harry, Niall, and Ed finally made it home after breaking down right outside of San Francisco. They were supposed to be home two days ago and it was killing Harry. He just wanted to see Louis but it seemed as if the universe was against him; because now Louis was going on his own trip to Paris to meet up with a few Youtubers to create collab videos. Harry didn’t really know much about it except that Louis will be staying in the living room of one of their houses and won’t have any privacy.

For a week.

Harry huffed in frustration as he launched himself face first onto his bed. His phone binged with an incoming messaged and Harry grabbed it, squinting at the bright screen. He smiled as he watched a video Louis must have filmed from his IPhone. He was talking about how excited he was to see Paris. He’s never been and wishes Harry were there to see it with him. Harry smiled and let his fingers touch the screen when Louis finally pulled the camera away from the window and to his face. When if finished Harry saved it to his camera roll and texted Louis.

0.021.

To Louis 12:10 PM

_I wanna be there too babe, wish you would have shone more of your face though, I do love it. :P_

From Louis 12:12 PM

_Sap_

From Louis 12:13 PM

_Guess I’m not any better, I’ll send you pictures_

To Louis 12:14 PM

_Send me a good one; I want to print it out. One no one else has seen._

From Louis 12:16 PM

_Are you asking for a nude?_

To Louis 12:17 PM

_Are you offering me a nude?_

From Louis 12:18 PM

_We’ll see._

To Louis 12:19 PM

_Oh, cheeky Lou is back I love it!_

Harry stuffed his phone back into his pocket when he heard his name being called from the kitchen, demanding him to make food. He’d eat, and then unpack and maybe that’ll leave enough time to cry over his life.

 

May 15, 2012 10:00 AM; Louis

Louis, Zayn and Liam arrive at their friend’s house at around ten. They met them through YouTube, then hung out a couple of times at YouTube meet ups. While they were in Paris they were going to make a couple of videos with other YouTubers too. John and Tommy lived in Paris and wanted to pull pranks on each other and Louis crossed his fingers that he wouldn’t mess up their names. He was terrible with names and faces and they had the same face so he was doomed.

The YouTuber their staying with is named Charles and he makes weird, goofy geeky videos Liam sounds like a cow laughing at. Louis doesn’t get most of the jokes Charles says and Liam tells him it’s because he’s never seen Star Wars and Doctor Who and what kind of British person hasn’t seen Doctor Who?

Louis takes a nap as soon as they get there. Well right after he calls Harry to tell him they got there safely. Harry stays on the phone with him while he falls asleep and when he wakes up he finds out Charles got a hold of his phone and talked to Harry. Now he demands for Harry to be on speaker phone during their video because he answered all of his Doctor Who questions correctly. They were planning on doing two videos, one with all the boys, and one with Charles, Zayn and Lou called ‘ask the nongeek (Doctor Who addition)’. Louis didn’t think the title was very creative but it’s not his video. They plan to make the video the following day, allowing Zayn, Liam and Louis a rest day. Which they are forever grateful for.

 

It takes an hour to set up the camera and lights then Zayn, Louis and Charles sit in front of the camera with Liam in the background. There’s a Mac sitting next to Charles so he can pull up the pictures of the actors and it makes Louis nervous.

Liam starts the camera and Charles announces that Zayn, Liam and Louis from the channel LouZeeLi. After that he explained the rules and forced Louis to call Harry.

“It’s late there,” Louis tried to defend.

“I made sure he would be awake when we talked, now call him. You know what?” Charles grabs the phone from Louis’ hands, “we are going to Face Time him.”

He clicked Harry’s number, then face time. Louis freaked and grabbed the phone from his hands. But before he could hang up Harry picked up. He’s grinning and his hair should be illegal it’s in such a hot mess. It looks like he just got done having a really nice shag. He also isn’t wearing a shirt and Louis can feel sweat start to drip down his back.

“Is it hot in here?” Louis heard himself saying before he realized his train of thought. Everyone but he and Harry laughed. Harry smirked and winked at him. Louis’ eyes fell to his collar bones where two sparrows sit looking very lickable.

“Alright let’s start!” Charles thankfully breaks Louis’ train of thought. It would be rather embarrassing to pop a boner on camera. Charles pulls up the first picture and its of a man with rather large ears and a shaved head.

“Oh I know that’s the Doctor,” Zayn says.

“But which Doctor?”

“Theres more than one?” Louis asks, and Liam laughs obnoxiously in the background.

“That’s nine,” he hears Harry say from the phone. They continue on like this for another half hour. Louis gets one right and it’s only because he thought Captain Jack Harkness was attractive. He doesn’t know how Charles somehow plans on condensing it down to seven minutes.

When they finish Louis takes his place back on the couch and pulls the blanket up to his chin. He leans his phone against the couch cushion and plugs it in. Harry’s still on Face Time with him and Louis can’t stop smiling.

He takes in Harry’s face smashed against his own pillow, a white knit blanket pulled over shoulder. He’s smiling at Louis but every few minutes would yawn. Finally Louis tells him to go to sleep but they never hang up. Louis watches the curly haired boy sleep. His eyes crinkle, trying to stop the laugh from swelling up when Harry’s nose starts to twitch.

“I could get used to this,” Louis says out loud, but in a whispered hush.

Harry smiles and burrows deeper into his bed.

 

 May 17, 2012 5:15 AM; Harry

Harry wakes up to a quite snore in his ear and he groaned when he saw what time it was. He doesn’t remember falling asleep next to Niall, who has a very loud snore. He looks around and realized its coming from his phone. He picks it up and looks at the screen with a wide smile on his face.

The phone must have been displaced a little while Louis slept but he still had a good picture of him. His hair is a mess on his pillow and eyebrow would twitch every time part of his bang fell into his eyes. Little snores are coming from him and Harry couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Suddenly he doesn’t mind being woken up this early if he gets to see that. Harry takes a quick snapshot of his phone then settles back down to fall asleep next to the boy he’s falling so hard and fast for.

When he wakes up later on there’s a new message from Louis linking him to the Doctor Who video. He watched the video and couldn’t keep his eyes off Louis who kept grinning, his eyes becoming crinkly as laughter over takes his face. Harry can’t help but over think the fond look Louis keeps giving his phone and for the first time Harry wishes he were there with him.

He’s wished that before, but never like this. Before it was for small moments; ‘I wish I were there to see that’. Now it’s; ‘I wish I were there to make him laugh,’ and ‘I wish I were there to hold his hand and lay my head on his chest.’

After the video Niall made him breakfast and helped him pick out an outfit for his job interview. His parents recently called him and told him they couldn’t pay his half of rent any more so now he had to take a job. And he had to jump on it before the high schools get out and every kid over the age of 16 is looking for a job. He’s been to eight interviews already but had no luck. Louis told him he’ll get one that fits right, which is why it’s taking so long. Harry shook his head though, how would Louis know; he doesn’t need a job. He didn’t tell him that though.

Niall works as a waiter at a restaurant down the street that serves way too greasy burgers but killer milkshakes. Niall tried to talk his manager into hiring Harry but they were already overstaffed.

After the interview he called Louis to tell him how it went. Louis joked that it was a party store and it should be a perfect fit because Harry likes to party. Harry blushes thinking of the party him and Niall were planning on attending tonight.

It took a few days but he finally got a call back, telling him he got the job and now he needed to find a store that sold khakis. Louis laughed when he heard the news, wishing he could have seen Harry’s face when he was told the dress code.

 

May 23, 2012; 9:02 AM; Louis

 

They returned home yesterday and Louis slept all day, which was no surprise. He’s found he’s been sleeping better now that he has Harry with him while he sleeps. He used to have such a hard time. He’d lie down and stare at the ceiling for an hour before sleep finally took him. Liam tried to help with planning exercises for him to help calm him down and Zayn tried to make him do yoga but that wasn’t happening. So he started to watch television and that helped a little but not much. But now with Harry there he was asleep within the first twenty minutes of his head hitting the pillow. And now he was making up for all the lost time of no sleep.

But this morning Louis was up before Zayn and Liam. Liam liked to get up at the crack of dawn to go running and Zayn liked to cook breakfast then go back to bed. This time Louis decided cook breakfast for a change.

While he let the French toast cook in the pan he let his mind wander to what his flat would look like if Harry lived with him, or at least stayed the night. Louis knows he would for sure still be in bed and not up at this ungodly hour. And maybe Harry would be the one cooking breakfast when they finally managed to leave the bed. Louis would be leaning over the bar to talk to him and try to steal his spatula. And Harry would swat at him and threaten to never make him breakfast again.

Louis wished fate were fare to him. He was falling hard and fast but he’s never actually met Harry in person.

“I can hear you thinking.” Louis jumps when he hears Liam’s voice behind him. He hadn’t heard him come out of his room or creep down the hallway with the creaky floorboards.

“Something you want to chat about Louis?” Liam asked. He grabbed a couple of French toast and took it to the bar so they could talk while Louis finished cooking.

“Just thinking of what it would have been like if I’d met Harry differently. Maybe at a concert or even a bathroom or something I don’t know. Just wish he were here.” Louis ran a hand through his hair and turned the stove off. Zayn walked into the room and grabbed a couple of French toast for himself while Louis made them coffee.

“Why are you up so early and making us breakfast? You hate cooking.”

“Nervous about tonight, needed to take my mind off of it for a little while. Didn’t work very well.”

“What’s going on tonight?” Zayn asked.

“Harry and I have a Skype date.”

Louis knew he had no reason to be nervous. It’s Harry; the curly haired boy with the stupid dimples and tattoos and okay Louis isn’t doing anything to help his situation. He feels stupid for ever thinking Harry could be attracted to him; short, stubby, weak Louis. When Louis looked up from the spot he had been staring at immensely, Liam was shaking his head, as if knowing what Louis was thinking.

“Harry’s cute, you’re cute, and you’d make a cute couple so you have nothing to worry about.” Zayn spoke.

“I can list at least ten things to worry about Zayn.”

“The distance is nothing Louis. You have us to get you through the hard nights. Every couple has an obstacle to jump over.” Liam said. He gripped Louis on the shoulders then dragged him in for a hug which Louis tried to wiggle out of. “Now stop squirming Daddy Liam is trying to give you love.”

“Ew.”

\---

Louis couldn’t stop shaking an hour before they planned to Skype. He’d been pacing the living room for a while before Zayn told him to ‘calm the fuck down it’s just Harry’. Yeah right, just Harry; it’s never just Harry. Harry is cute, and perfect and everything good in this world. He is the only person that can make Louis smile when he wakes up, before he’s had his cuppa. And he’s the only one that can make him laugh on a rainy day when he can’t play football with Liam or walk to the coffee shop down the street with Zayn.

And now he’s cleaning.

He’s _cleaning._

Louis throws the broom down onto the floor with exasperation. Harry’s not even going to see his flat why the hell should he be cleaning it? Anyways cleaning is Liam’s job.

To Harry :) 7:15 PM

_If I wait any longer I will explode._

From Harry :) 7:18 PM

_Give me 20 minutes to shower and get dressed then we will start early!_

Louis sighed in frustration and threw himself down on his bed, he guess’ it’s better than nothing. In the meantime maybe he can convince Zayn to cook some of those enchiladas he’s famous for around campus. Not like he had to worry about what his breath smelled like.

Sadly Zayn wouldn’t cook him the enchiladas, so he made a quick run to the bakery across from their flat and ordered a couple bagels and cupcakes. The older women who owned the place greeted him and asked about Harry. Apparently everyone knew who Harry was since he talked about him to anyone who would listen.

The trip to the bakery, then fighting with Zayn over the cupcakes was enough to distract Louis until Harry called him, telling him to log onto Skype. Louis took his food into the room and logged on. A few minutes later Harry popped up wearing a chef’s apron and standing in his kitchen.

“Hey babe!” Harry yelled, his voice echoing against his high ceilings. Louis smiled and took Harry in. His hair sitting tall on his head and a tight black shirt clinging to his chest that had Louis licking his lips. He could just make out two wings sticking out from the collar of it.

“Hey,” Louis breathed out, his breathing not quite even yet, “what are you making?”

“Lasagna.”

Louis’ face fell as he glanced over at the bagels he bought for dinner. He held the bag up to the camera and heard Harry laugh.

“Not a very good dinner love.”

Louis cheeks turned pink, “Zayn wouldn’t make me food, and I can only make breakfast foods because my mum forced it onto me so I wouldn’t be totally helpless.”

The banter continued on as Louis watched Harry cook. He was very elegant with his moves as he added spices; whenever Louis cooked he was jerky and twitchy.

When Harry finished and put the food in the oven he sat down at the table with the computer in front of him, taking off his apron and messing his hair up a bit. Louis wondered what it would look like if he ran his fingers through it.

“So I don’t want to be a downer but I think we really need to talk about what we are getting ourselves into,” Harry started, staring down at his fingers in his lap. Louis pulled his knees up to his chin and let his eyebrows draw together in worry. “I really like you Lou, a lot. More than I’ve ever liked anyone and if these were normal circumstances I would ask you right now to be my boyfriend. And I’d kiss you, like you’d never been kissed before.” Louis cracks a smile, watching Harry stumble over a few words. “But these are not normal circumstances, we live 5,000 miles apart and we need to think about this before we jump into anything,” Harry paused, as if to think for a moment, “that’s if you want to be my boyfriend.”

Louis almost didn’t hear what Harry said; he whispered it while looking down into his lap. Louis shook his head and smiled at the idiot across the screen, “of course I want to be your boyfriend.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged in relief and he let a hand drag through is hair, messing it up even more.

“I agree,” Louis said, “let’s take a few days to think about it. I’ll talk to Liam and Zayn and see what they think we should do.”

“We should probably get off soon, my computer is running out of battery,” Harry admitted a minute or two after him and Louis just stared at each other and made weird faces, trying to make the other laugh.

“Okay,” Louis agreed. He didn’t want to hang up yet. He didn’t want the date to be over anytime soon, but he figured the faster he hung up with Harry the sooner he could go talk to Zayn and Liam.

It still took them twenty minutes to finally hang up, then five minutes later Harry called him.

“I thought we were done talking until I was in bed.” Louis said, a smile breaking across his face.

“I’m sorry I missed you.”

Louis wondered if Harry would ever stop taking his breath away.


	6. Don't let me go by Harry Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

June 2, 2012, 7:15 PM; Louis

Boyfriend

_Boyfriend_

No matter how Louis says it he still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that has actually has a boyfriend. Let alone someone as gorgeous, and kind, and sexy as Harry

And for a week! An entire week!

Louis smiles down at the text he received.

 

From Harry :) 7:18 PM

_Happy Weekaversery? Is that weird, should we celebrate that?_

To Harry :) 7:19 PM

_I don’t think it’s weird. Zayn’s laughing but he’s Zayn, can’t ask him for anything. He’s just jealous because he can’t hold a relationship for longer than two days._

From Harry :) 7:22 PM

_I really want to kiss you right now._

Louis smiled at his phone and sent a quick reply before pocketing it. There was another Youtuber coming over today to film with them. Louis wished they weren’t filming today, he was extremely tired. It seemed that after getting together with Harry he hasn’t been able to sleep, even if he’s on the phone with the boy. Maybe just being on the phone wasn’t enough anymore.

“Louis, Dexter is here; can you answer the door please?” Liam yelled from the direction of –Zayn’s room? _What is he doing in there?_

Louis opened the door and let the tall, blond haired man in. To be honest Louis had no idea who this guy was. He watched a few videos when Liam told him he would be coming and all he got was wannabe Youtuber who talks trash about celebrities. Why he wanted to film a video with them was beyond anything Louis could fathom.

“Hello Lewis,” Dexter spoke, he spit a little when he pronounced the S and Louis wipped it off his arm where it landed.

“It’s Louis.”

“Same thing.” Dexter walked into the flat and took a look around, “now tell me where is that cute brown haired boy who’s in all your videos?”

Louis quirked an eyebrow and shut the door. He followed Dexter into the living room and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Please be a bit more descriptive, three cute brown haired boys live here.”

“Oh what’s his name? Brian maybe?”

How could you approach someone, and ask them for time out of their day to film a video with you and don’t even learn their names? Louis was about to curse him out and force him to leave their flat before Liam and Zayn stalked in. Liam looked rather angry and Zayn stressed, his hair flopping down in front of his eyes.

“Ah yes there he is, Liam right? Goodness you’re even better looking in person.” Dexter held out his hand for Liam to shake. Afterwards Liam tried to discreetly wipe his hands on his jeans and Louis could hardly stifle his laughter. Dexter ignored Zayn completely and tried to converse Liam but Zayn wasn’t letting it happen. Louis watched as Zayn wrapped a possessive arm around Liam’s shoulders and guided him into the kitchen. Louis excused himself and followed them.

 

June 3, 2012, 9:50 AM; Harry

“He apparently made this video all about Liam, like total stalkerish and tried to act cool when he got here. Then while we were filming, you know trying to finish this as fast as possible; Zayn was being all possessive over Liam. He wouldn’t leave his side the whole time Dexter was here it was the funniest thing in the world. Zayn is so little and Liam is so big and can defend himself yet Zayn acted like he was his cub. I couldn’t keep a straight face.” Harry smiled as he heard his boyfriend laugh on the other side of the phone. Harry was secretly glad it was Liam this happened to. If it were Louis, Harry couldn’t be there to protect him. Louis maybe laughing at Zayn but little does he know Harry would be worse.

Louis continued, “any way babe, how have you been?”

Harry smiled to himself. He had been waiting to tell Louis his news since he got the call earlier this morning. But when Louis called he started talking and wouldn’t stop. So Harry just listened waited for a chance to speak.

“This Friday, I’m going to be playing down at a coffee shop, they’re having this open mic type of thing. The crowd votes at the end and winner gets $500. Although the money doesn’t really matter, I just want people to hear me sing.”

Louis didn’t respond for a while and Harry looked at his phone to make sure he didn’t hang up, “babe?”

“Holy shit Harry, that’s amazing. I wish I could be there!”

Harry laughed then agreed. He stayed on the phone for a while, waiting for Louis to fall asleep then made himself breakfast. He had a lot of practicing to do, plus training for his new job started tomorrow.

June 8, 2012, 8:00 PM; Harry

Harry was on in ten minutes. He was about to shit himself, or puke. Maybe a combination of both. He knows he’s just being stupid. He’s played this song a million times, although maybe not in front of so many people. The most was the ten he could convince from the two apartments in the same hallway as his.

“Harry stop pacing, you’ll make a hole in the floor.” Niall yelled at him from his seat on a stool where he was strumming his guitar. Niall was nice enough to accompany him on stage but Harry had a feeling that he would leave if Harry didn’t stop freaking out.

“What if he doesn’t like it?” Harry asked, turning to Niall once he finally stopped pacing the floor.

“Louis will love it; he’d love it if you were singing the alphabet. Now we are going to go out there and win the money so you can buy a plane ticket to visit him.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, sizing Niall up. “You and I both know that won’t be enough to visit him.”

“Ed and I will help cover the rest.”

Harry heard a microphone click on then a booming voice, “up first is Harry Styles. Please give him a warm welcome.”

Harry gulped and let Niall push him out on stage. Niall took a seat a little a ways from Harry and pulled his guitar in his lap. Harry looked out at the crowd. It wasn’t huge, maybe one hundred people. He found Ed in the crowd, then the camera he was holding. Harry found the confidence in the fact that Louis would be watching this in a few hours.

“As cheesy as this is, I would like to dedicate this to my boyfriend Louis, who lives 5,000 miles away from me.” Harry smiled at the thought of Louis, eyes his casting down to his feet. He heard a couple coos from the crowd and felt his cheeks heat up. He only looked back up when Niall started to strum.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be_

Harry smiled; he tried to pay attention to the whole crowd, like Ed told him to do. But he couldn’t help it if he only had eyes for the camera Ed had pointed to him. He saw Ed give a thumbs up and Harry swung into the chorus with confidence.

 

_I'll keep my arms wide open_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

When Harry finished everyone was on their feet and Ed scanning the crowd with the camera. When Harry stood up to leave the stage he was a little wobbly on his feet and he hoped that no one noticed.

 

He didn’t win. Some girl who sang Katy Perry did, but in her defense she did pretty damn good. It didn’t matter to Harry though, the coffee shop told him to come back next month for another open mic night and as long as Lou loved it that’s all Harry cared about.

 

 

June 15, 2012, 9:08 PM; Louis

 

Their first fight was a week later, and to say Louis wasn’t expecting it would be an understatement. It started with a tweet he send out this morning and ended with Harry not talking to him the entire day without explanation.

 

Louis Tomlinson @thetommo 10:39 AM

Hey guys listen to my awesome boyfriend sing his heart out!  Youtube.com/ghfjuyeshfg

 

To Harry :) 9:10 PM

Could you at least tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it.

 

To Niall 9:11 PM

HELLLLLLP ME

 

From Niall 9:12 PM

I’m not getting between this.

 

To Niall 9:12 PM

At least tell me what I did!

 

From Niall 9:13 PM

NOT GETTING BETWEEN

 

Louis jumped when his phone started ringing; he answered eagerly once he saw Harry’s picture flash onto his screen.

 

“Harry!”

 

“Why did you post the video of my performance last Friday?” Louis frowned, is that what this is all about?

“Because I want everyone to know how great you are.”

Harry was silent for a moment.

“Well ask next time Louis. Maybe I didn’t want that on the internet. Maybe I wanted to do this by myself!” Louis whimpered as he heard Harry yell into the receiver. He tried to hold back a tear that was threatening to fall but found it extremely hard. That was one of Louis’ weakness’ he hated. He cried when he’s being yelled at.

He hastily wiped at the tear, “I’m sorry.”

“Are you crying?”

Louis shook his head, as if Harry could see him, “no.”

“Stop lying. I’m sorry Louis, I’m just a little mad. It wouldn’t be a big deal if your fans weren’t so possessive over you.”

That made Louis pause. He always thought their fans were pretty chill, “what do you mean?”

“I’ve been getting a lot of ‘you’re using Louis for his fame’ tweets.”

Louis let out a frustrated groan. He really didn’t mean for this to happen. He sat himself on the couch and turned on his laptop.

“I’m sorry Harry. I just wanted to show your talent to the world. I really didn’t think this would happen.”

“I’m going to call you back in a half hour okay? I need to cool down, and Niall just got home from the grocery store and he needs help carrying everything up stairs.”

“Okay, bye Harry.”

“Bye Louis.”

Louis hung up his phone and threw it down onto the couch. Now Harry was lying. Niall never went to the grocery store. Harry always complained because he could never get Niall to go to the store and was always left running the errands. Louis felt his eyes going blurry when he read some of the at replies directed towards Harry.

@tommoato  
@Harry_Styles you’re only using Louis for the fame aren’t you? He could do so much better.

@zenethemene  
@thetommo why do you give @Harry_Styles the time of day? He just wants to use you and throw you away.

 

Louis shut his eyes let his head fall onto the arm of the couch. He didn’t hear Zayn enter the room so when he felt someone move the laptop from his lap and wrap their arms around his body he jumped.

“Come on babes, let’s go to my room and cuddle and you can tell me what happened.”

Louis really didn’t want to. He just wanted to sit by himself and wallow in the guilty feeling that has set heavy on his shoulders. But he knew that’s why Zayn didn’t want him alone so he stood up and followed him. If Liam were here he would have carried Louis but Zayn was the weakest of all of them thanks to all the takeout he consumes.

Louis climbs into Zayn’s bed and pulls the covers over his head. He hears Zayn turn on Louis’ Adele cd – his guilty pleasure- but it’s the only thing that can get him to talk; and Zayn knows that.

Zayn crawls into the bed and pulls the covers over his head too. He lets Louis put his head on chest while he waits. It takes a while but Louis finally talks. And when he does he can’t stop. And Zayn listens because he’s his best friend and a while later when Liam gets home he finds them still in Zayn’s bed, but with plates of Ravioli in their hands and he joins them. Louis knows they are having a silent conversation with their eyes and he knows Zayn is telling Liam not to ask and Louis is thankful for that. When he’s finished he hands his plate to Liam and falls asleep.

He’s woken up three hours later to Zayn whispering on the phone.

“Call back in the morning Harry, he’s getting much needed sleep.” Louis wishes he could hear what Harry replies. “no he’s not okay but he will be. I’ll tell him you called.”

Zayn hangs the phone up and turns it off. He turns to Louis and he knows he’s caught.

“Come on Lou, let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	7. Keep Me Crazy - Chris Wallace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, its been a long week.  
> Don't forget to check out the playlist that I put together for this fic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV5avZHRO0s&list=PLjKl0ha6k32pDvJTPDsky1umTe7A08pmb&index=16

June 16, 2012, 4:05 PM; Harry

Harry’s been in bed all day and listening to Adele. Niall calls him pathetic but still gets him ice cream when he asks. He’s been waiting for Louis to call him all day; or at least text. But the only thing he’s gotten said ‘call tonight, promise Haz’.

He gets a text around five from Zayn telling him to log onto Youtube and watch Louis’ latest video on his personal channel. The videos title says “lets have a one on one chat’ and Harry can’t help but smile at the lack of grammar.

He plugs in his headphones and presses play. The video is short, only about a minute and a half. It’s just Louis sitting in his bedroom with bedhead and My Little Pony pajamas Zayn gave him as a gag gift for Christmas and didn’t expect Louis to actually wear them. Louis told him they’re his favorite because of how soft and cozy they are and it takes a real man to wear pink pajamas with rainbow ponies.

“I just wanted to make a video addressing things going around on Twitter. On Friday I posted a video of my boyfriend Harry singing in a coffee shop. Not because he asked; actually he didn’t know; or because he’s so called using me for my fame. Which is stupid because I’m not famous I’m just an idiot with a Youtube channel.” Harry smiled and shook his head. “I posted it so I could share him with everyone else; because his talent is too good to waste. Now please stop sending him hate, he did nothing wrong. That’s all, thanks for listening. There will be a new video posted on our shared channel in a few days, Zayn’s taking his sweet time editing so go harass him on Twitter. Bye guys.”

Fifteen minutes later he gets a call from Louis and they both apologize at the same time. Then laugh about it.

“We are being stupid.” Harry says after they both quiet down.

“I agree.”

“Next time we get into a fight we can’t shut each other out, we need to talk.”

Louis hummed and agreed. “So Liam and Zayn are out at a club tonight. I’m here all alone.”

Harry liked the sound of that, “wish I could be there, I can think of a few things to make you less lonely.”

“Mm and what’s that Mr. Styles?”

Harry stood up and went into his room then locked the door. Last thing he needed was Niall walking in on him with a hand down his pants while talking dirty to his boyfriend.

“Well first there’d be a lot less clothes, and maybe I’d have to take inventory of all your tattoos.”

“Oh that’s so kind of you Haz.”

Harry huffed out a laugh and put his phone on speaker so he could get undressed without trouble.

“You naked yet Lou?”

“Was never dressed.”

Harry smirked; Louis had been planning this the whole time. He took a hold of his phone and set it on the pillow then sat up against the headboard.

“Mm I wonder what your lips taste like. Probably like mint from all that tea you drink. What are you doing Lou?” Harry let his hand drift down his chest and tweaked his nipples as he listened to Louis.

“Scratching my nails over my nipples wishing it was you.”

“Have a little pain kink Louis?”

“Just a little, on my nipples mostly.”

Harry could hear Louis gasp through the phone. He grabbed a pair of headphones and plugged them in, hoping to hear Louis better and it worked. Now if he closed his eyes could imagine Louis was there with him.

“I’d bite them then. Give each a little nibble and maybe pull on them a bit.”

Louis moaned and Harry smirked. He wrapped a hand around his hard member and let out a loud sigh of relief.

“Are you touching yourself Harry?”

“Yes, to the thought of you doing it. Maybe giving little licks to the head. I bet you’re great at sucking cock Lou.”

Louis let a muffled laugh and Harry asked him what’s wrong. Did he sound stupid or something? “I’ve never sucked a cock before.”

“Really?”

“My last boyfriends just fucked me and left.”

Harry’s eyebrows knit together and his hand paused on his cock.

“Are you serious Louis? That’s terrible.”

Louis sighed, “Can we maybe talk about this when we finish? I’m uncomfortably hard and was rather enjoying listening to you talk dirty.”

Right, they were in the middle of something. Harry fisted his cock again and tried to push that last thought into the back of his mind. It wasn’t too hard with the noises Louis was making.

“Mm Harry, wish I could fuck you right now.”

Harry moaned at that. The thought of Louis looming over him, thrusting into him hard and making Harry scream. Maybe Harry would even ride him. He sucked on two fingers and let them drift down to his hole.

“Tell me Lou.”

“Tell you what Haz?”

“Tell me how hard you’d fuck me. Would you bend me over and do it from behind or wrap my legs around your hips and pound into me?”

He heard Louis groan and the slapping of skin. He could just imagine Louis with his hand wrapped around his dick and wish he were there to help finish his boyfriend off.

“Even better, I’d pull your legs over my shoulders and bend you in half. You fingering yourself Haz?”

Harry let a finger enter himself and groaned, “Yeah Louis, god I’m so close.”

“Fuck Harry I’m gonna come.”

“Shit wish I could see you,” Harry groaned. He’d give anything to be there right now. Suddenly there was a ringing in his ear and he looked down at his phone to see Louis requesting to facetime. His boyfriend was a genus. He told him so when he answered and Louis laughed. Harry only had a hand on his dick now, pumping hard; his other hand holding the phone. On the screen Louis looked fucked out, his hair all over the pillow and thrown back in ecstasy. When he let out a silent scream Harry assumed he was coming. He was so beautiful, eyes scrunched together. His mouth wide open and Harry could hear his hand working his cock over. Harry’s orgasm took him by surprise; he let out a desperate moan and kept his eyes on the screen, watching Louis watching him.

“God that was hot.” Louis said when Harry settled down.

“We need to do that more often.”

“Maybe via Skype next time.”

Harry smirked; he’d be able to see all of Louis if they did that. “That’s why they invented it wasn’t it?”

“Of course.”

Louis eyes were drifting shut and Harry could tell he was trying hard to stay awake. Harry glanced at the clock and realized it was two am there.

“Go to sleep Boobear.”

“I’m so tired Haz, I haven’t been sleeping well lately, want you here.”

Harry hated seeing Louis like this. He almost wanted to cry at the vulnerable look on his boyfriends face.

“I’ll figure something out.”

 

June 26 2012, 10:00 AM; Louis

Louis woke up to Zayn yelling his name from the hallway. When he opened the door he noticed Liam holding onto one of their smaller cameras and frowned at him.

“What are you doing weirdo?”

“Harry asked me to film you.”

“Why I look like shit?”

“Just go answer the god damn door Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved at Liam. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he couldn’t help but think about the what ifs. What if Harry was behind that door? What if he was standing there with that big stupid smile on his face?

Louis opened the door to see a man holding a fucking huge bouquet of roses and lilies. That’s the only way he could describe it.

“Louis Tomlinson?” The man asked. Louis nodded and took the flowers. He signed the paper the man held out and shut the door after the man left with a “Happy anniversary!” He was speechless. How the hell did Harry do this? And how the hell did he end up with the sappiest, gushy boyfriend in the world? This definitely topped the cupcake he had sent to Harry’s house.

He took the flowers into the kitchen and started sorting them out into vases Zayn pulled from a cupboard. They only had a couple so Louis had to cut the flowers down to fit into mason jars Zayn’s expensive jelly comes in. In the end the apartment was covered in flowers and he was basking in the scent.

 

A couple hours later the doorbell rang again and Louis stood up to answer it; Liam following behind with a camera in his hand. He opened the door to see a giant teddy bear; this time no one was holding it. Just a giant teddy bear. It was holding a heart shaped pillow that read ‘H&L’ in really fancy script. Louis cursed Harry for having to work today, he just wanted to call him and hear his voice.

A few hours later another knock was heard and Louis let his head hit a wall with a fake sigh. This time a giant box of candy sat on the floor. Louis picked it up and read the note that came with it.

_This is it promise Lou! I’ll be calling you on Skype a few minutes after this gets delivered so be ready!_

_X Haz_

Harry stayed true to his promise. Louis listened to Harry talk about his day while he ate most of the candy in the box. At one point Zayn came in wanting to steal some but Louis scared him away with a look that made Harry cackle. A while later, after Louis had fallen asleep still talking to Harry Liam came in and filmed. Then Liam and Harry chatted until Liam turned that camera off and left to upload it to Youtube.

The next morning Louis was not very happy to see his morning scruff all over the internet.

 

June 30; 2012, 3:21 PM; Louis

Today him, Liam and Zayn were going to finally open all the packages that have been piling up for weeks they get from their fans. It’s a new thing, their PO BOX and at first they didn’t want to open one but then their mailman finally convinced them to get one.  Now the post office complained at the amount of mail coming in. One of them would have to pick up packages every other day in order for everything to fit. It was usually Liam on his way home from his job.

In the middle of the video Louis was surprised to open a package and have a hoodie fall out. Their fans usually sent them useless shit but they loved it. And Louis doesn’t remember ever having promised a t-shirt company to advertise for them. At least not now, they worked it out to for next month.

“Who’s it from Lou?” Liam asked. Louis unfolded the hoodie and a note fell out. Louis read it to himself.

_Hey babe, I’m sorry that I can’t be there to hold you at night so I thought this would be second best until I can get there. Wore it around for a few days before I stuffed it in the box._

_X Haz_

Louis finally looked at the hoodie. It said San Francisco in big letters. It looked like one of those hoodies you buy at a souvenir shop when you’re on vacation. He held it up to his nose and took a big whiff.

 _Of course Haz would smell like cupcakes and coffee. He spends all his time in that run down coffee shop;_ Louis thought to himself. He hopes Harry won’t be expecting this back.

“Louis?”

Liam’s voice raised him from his fantasy and he realized he had an audience.

“Oh sorry, it’s from Harry.”

“That’s adorable,” Zayn cooed. Louis didn’t waste another minute before shrugging it on. He’d have to send one to Harry now. He couldn’t help but think about his boyfriend in his hoodie. He may have to purchase a new one; Harry is like five sizes bigger than him. Louis pulled his knees up to his chest and threw the hood over his head.

“I think we lost Lou for the rest of the video,” remarked Liam. He watched Liam and Zayn open the rest of mail. They promised to read all the letters afterwards, not wanting to make the video an hour long and turned the camera off. Louis helped clean up the trash then logged onto Skype; hoping Harry was on.

“Hey baby,” Harry said as he picked up the facetime call.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“Nope just getting ready for work. I see you got your package.”

Louis smiled at the look Harry was giving him. It was complete love and Louis has never seen that in a pair of eyes directed at him. It took his breath away.

“Thank you Haz.”

“It was my pleasure Lou. You know I’d do anything for you.” Louis nodded, and let Harry finished getting ready. Thankfully Harry kept the camera open and they chatted while he watched Harry do his hair. And if you asked him, he would never admit to totally ogling his boyfriend as he got dressed.

 

Later that night Louis found Liam lying on the couch with his head in Zayn’s lap. Zayn’s trying to read but Liam keeps covering up the pages. Louis picks Liam’s feet up and places them in his own lap.

“What’s wrong Louis?”  Zayn asked. His fingers wondered down to Liam’s short hair.

Louis hesitated, he had a hard enough time coming to terms with it himself and he wasn’t sure he could say it out loud.

“Come on Lou, out with it!” Liam said as he pocked his foot into Louis’ thigh.

“I’m in love.”

That made Liam spring up from his place in their laps. He took a hold of Louis and pulled him into a hug. Louis let a breath go he hadn’t realized he was holding and let Liam take care of him.

“I’m so happy for you Louis,” Liam whispered into his ear. He let Liam go and sat back against the couch.

“If anyone deserves it, it’s you Louis, you know that,” Zayn told him.

“I know it’s just scary. What if I totally screw this up?”

“You won’t.” Zayn fought back.

“How do you know?”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you? Or you look at him?”

Louis smiled at that, “do you think it’s too soon to say ‘I love you’?”

“For any other couple yes, but because it’s you and Harry no. You two are what every couple wants to be.”

Louis let his head fall to Liam’s chest. He smiled when Zayn let his hands wander to his hair.

“Have you guys ever been in love?”

He heard a breath hitch then silence. He looked up at them to see them having one of those stupid silent conversations he hated so much.

Liam smiled, “I am right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


	8. I'm With You- Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait guys, my computer was broken. It still is but my friend John managed to get it booted up enough to get the chapters off of it. Won't happen again!

July 3, 2012 1:15 PM; Harry

“Did you know Liam and Zayn have been dating for two years and didn’t bother telling me?”

“How did you not notice?”

“I don’t know! You think I would have! Liam never has pants on around Zayn.” Louis threw his hands up and Harry thought his boyfriend was being just a tad bit overdramatic. He shook his head at the tweet Louis just sent out.

 **Louis Tomlinson** @thetommo  
@djmalik @thepayne TRAITORS

“Alright Lou, I gotta get to work.”

Harry hung up his Skype call with a promise to call on his break. He felt a little bad for lying to Louis but he had another very important call to make, one he’s been holding off for a month.

“Hey mum.”

“Hi baby, how’s the new job going?”

“It’s okay, everyone is nice and it’s pretty simple.”

“Alright, I know you have something on your mind, we just talked yesterday, I never get this many calls in a week.” Harry felt guilty. Of course he loved his mum, and he wished he could call her more but he just cannot seem to find the time. He made a mental note to try to call her more.

“I met someone.” He said quietly. He thought it would take a bit more to get it out in the open but he realized how much he’s wanted to tell his mum about Louis. He wants to tell the whole world about Louis.

“What’s his name?”

“Louis. He’s amazing mum. He lives in London and he’s a student too.”

“London?”

Harry knew this would be the hard part. “I know it’s so far away but I’m in love with him.”

Harry heard his mum suck a quick breathe in, “that’s huge Harry.”

“I know it is.”

“I want to meet him.”

“How?”

“Well he’s less than four hours away from me. I want to have dinner with him.”

Harry agreed, and promised her he would talk to Louis. When they hung up he had the sad thought that his family would get to meet Louis before he would. Fuck he missed his boyfriend.

 

July 10, 2012 8:15 PM; Louis

Liam and Zayn were driving him crazy. Now that they finally told him they were dating they haven’t stopped being couply for more than five minutes. When Liam’s in the kitchen cooking, Zayn’s distracting him. When Zayn is drawing, Liam is with him sharpening his pencils. The other day Louis walked in on Zayn drawing Liam nude. It was like seeing his mum and dad having sex.

Louis was happy for them, he really was; he just didn’t want to see it. It made him miss Harry even more. Speaking of Harry, he had dinner with his mum Anne tonight. When they talked on the phone yesterday she told him he not to be nervous but how could he not be?

The ride there was long; he brought an overnight bag and booked a room at a motel. Harry had warned him about his family when they talked on the phone while he drove. His mum would be the hardest to befriend and his sister would ask lots of very personal questions. Anne told him Harry’s step-dad Robin will not be joining them for dinner because he’s on a business trip in America.

When he pulled up to the house he almost wanted to cry. He missed Harry so damn much and seeing the house his boyfriend grew up in made his emotions run haywire. He took a deep breath and opened the car door. Suddenly the front door the house flew open and two women ran out and embraced him. Maybe Harry was making a big deal out of nothing.

__

Dinner was nothing but questions and hearing about Harry’s childhood. Which Louis was fine with, he loved talking about Harry. After dinner Louis helped clean up and was ushered into the living room. Anne handed him a glass of wine and Louis made a mental note to go easy on it. The last thing he needed was to get drunk in front of Harry’s family.

When Anne and Gemma went into the kitchen to get dessert he had a chance to look around at the pictures that hang on the walls. School pictures of little Harry, Harry and Gemma at the beach building a sandcastle. There was a family picture of them with Goofy at Disneyland. Being in Harry’s home made him think about his future with Harry and what the pictures on their walls would look like. Louis knows one for sure; the moment when Harry and him meet in person for the first time. Thinking of a future with Harry like this, with a house and pictures to decorate it with, should scare him shitless. But it doesn’t, and that’s what scares him.

“Where are you staying tonight Louis?” Anne asked him, breaking him from his train of thought.

“The motel down the street.”

“Oh no you don’t! Not when we have a perfectly good guest bedroom. Well it’s not really a guest bedroom, it’s Harry’s old bedroom, but I doubt he would mind if you sleep there.”

Louis almost got choked up for what feels like the ninth time that night. After dessert he said an early goodnight and a thank you for dinner. He used the excuse that he’s tired from driving but in reality he just wants to get to Harry’s room faster.

Harry’s room is everything you would expect from a teenage boy. He has band posters covering his walls and bookshelf of ancient DVD’s and CD’s. Louis pulled back the covers on the twin size bed and crawled in. He couldn’t help stuffing his nose in the pillow and breathing in deeply. It smelled faintly like the hoodie Harry sent him. Louis would have to see about sneaking out with it. Before he knew it he fell asleep surrounded by Harry. He’s never slept so well before.

In the morning Anne and Gemma hugged him goodbye and he headed home. They let him take the pillow with him, along with a few of Harry’s shirts he didn’t take to Uni with him. When he got home he told Liam and Zayn about his trip then went to his room and fell asleep again.

 

July 22, 2012 10:55 AM; Harry

Harry got stuck training the new guy at work today. Of course he felt honored that they trusted him to train someone he just wished it was a different someone. Honestly he was a nice guy but he wouldn’t stop flirting and making sexual innuendos at Harry. Every time Harry bent over or climbed a latter the man would ogle at him.

“Ricky, do you think you could try to be more of a professional while at work?” Harry asked him. He had about a half hour until lunch, and that means talking to Louis and he couldn’t wait.

“When you agree to go on a date with me I totally will.”

“I told you I have a boyfriend.”

“Uh huh, what’s his name?”

“Louis.”

Thankfully one of their managers walked by and Ricky shut up for a couple of minutes. At least long enough to finish the cart of stock they had.

“Can I see a picture of him?”

“Fine,” Harry agreed and pulled out his phone. He pushed the unlock button and Louis’ smiling face popped up.

“He’s cute. Do you have any pictures of you two together?”

Harry wished it were lunch time already. He didn’t know how much longer he could go through this.

“No, it’s a long distance relationship.”

“Oh perfect, than he won’t ever have to know.”

Harry huffed, he seriously considered going to talk to his manager about working on register, and he hated register.

“I would never cheat on Louis. I love him and we are in for the long run. Now please, lets finish stocking isle nine so I can get as far as away from you as possible.”

At lunch when he told Louis about what he said to Ricky, and how shitty he felt about it Louis told him to shut up and be proud of himself.

“Can we Skype tonight? Liam sent me this picture of my really hot boyfriend bent over his kitchen counter and I get a semi just thinking about it,” Harry whispered. He was sitting in a McDonalds and the last thing he needs is someone overhearing him talking dirty to his boyfriend. The lady at the next table over was already giving him weird looks.

“Can’t wait babe. Next time I’ll make sure to be naked in the next picture.”

“Just don’t let Liam take it please.”

“Oh no gross, speaking of Liam, I walked in on Zayn riding him today. Worse day ever, I need to find a new flat.”

“Was it hot?”

“A little bit.”

 

July 23, 2012 12:01 AM; Louis

Louis’ not going to lie, he’s been lying around naked all day waiting for Harry to log onto Skype. He’s also been sending his boyfriend nude photos but Liam can’t find out about those. To be honest the position he caught Liam and Zayn in earlier that day was a surprise. He automatically assumed they had a vanilla sex life. Apparently Liam and Zayn were kinky assholes if the handcuffs were anything to go by; Louis found them in Zayn’s room when he went looking for his laptop charger. He honestly doesn’t know how they kept their relationship a secret from him for so long.

His Skype dinged, telling him Harry was on and he clicked call. It didn’t take long for his boyfriend to pick up.

“I see you had a bit of a head start.” Harry said as a greeting. Louis had the computer angled so Harry could see everything. It took a bit positioning but he managed. Thankfully he had a big bed.

“Not much, just been lying around naked all day waiting for you.”

“That’s a thought I don’t mind having. And those photos you sent me are now saved on my computer by the way. Under a folder Niall hopefully won’t look at.”

“Yeah let’s hope not; what was your favorite picture?”

“Definitely the one of you bent over your desk.”

Louis bit his lip thinking about Harry bending him over his desk and fucking him; his cock twitched. Louis watched Harry strip from his work clothes and settle on his bed. He took his cock in his hand and started stroking and Louis followed soon after.

“God babe you’re so hot like that.” Louis said, he let his hand drift over the head of his cock and collected the precome sitting there. Harry let his hand drift up his chest to tweak at his nipples and arched his back when he gave an extra little tug.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with a pain kink huh?”

“I guess we just have a thing for nipples.”

“God you’re so hot Harry. I wish I was there so you could fuck me.”

Harry let out a breathy moan and stroked his hand faster. “Just a little more Lou.”

“Tighten you’re hand babe, now play with your balls for a bit.” Louis was getting close, watching Harry fall apart is so much hotter than he ever thought it could be. “You’re so big Harry, can’t wait to have your cock in my mouth.”

Harry let out a loud groan as he came over his hand and onto his chest. Louis had no doubt Zayn and Liam heard it in the living room; pay backs a bitch.

Louis came a few moments later with a silent scream that made his back arch off the bed.

After a couple of minutes of silence Louis finally spoke, “wish you were here to cuddle me.”

“Boobear you know I want to be there.”

Louis thought about the moment he would tell Harry he loved him. He thought about as if Harry was here with him and they would go to a romantic dinner and there would be roses and making love afterwards. Then he thought about maybe doing it on an anniversary but as he stares at Harry, sated, naked and about to fall asleep he couldn’t think of a better time than now.

“Hazza?”

“Yeah Lou?”

Louis turned on his side and he secretly hoped his hair wasn’t too messed up and he didn’t look too sexed up. “I love you.”

Harry let out a relieved sigh and flopped the hand he had been running through his hair onto the bed. “I love you too Louis”

“Yeah?”

“So much.”


	9. Still Into You- Paramore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar mistakes are mine. Unfortunately I don't have a beta. But we are almost to the end.

September 24, 2012; Louis

With school starting up things between Harry and Louis became so much harder. When Louis was at school Harry was sleeping. When Harry was at school Louis was studying. The only time they ever found time to talk was on the weekends but even then Liam and Zayn wanted to go out with their new friends and drag Louis with them. And Ed would come over and force Harry and Niall to go to a frat party. It seemed like the world was against them. And it was really starting to take a toll on Louis; he couldn’t sleep, sometimes he had a hard time stomaching food and the hoodie Harry gave him no longer smelled like Harry. Louis was forced to wash it in August after an unfortunate ketchup incident. The only thing he really had left was the pillow he took when he went to visit Harry’s family, but even that smell was fading.

And Harry was starting to worry. He missed Louis a shitload but him and Louis delt with it differently. Harry partied and distracted himself with friends. Louis lied down in bed and felt sorry for himself. The breaking point though was when Zayn found him in his bed crying in Harry’s pillow. Then Zayn told Liam, and Liam of course told Harry. And now Harry would skip all the parties Louis knew he wanted to go to so they would have time to Skype. But it was making Louis feel guilty so he put a stop to it. They would return to how they were and Zayn would keep his mouth shut.

But finally good news came; Zayn, Liam and Louis were invited to Vidcon 2013 in June. They haven’t been told where it’s being hosted yet but Louis was keeping his fingers crossed that luck would be on his side.

 

October 3, 2012; 3:25 PM Harry

Halloween was coming fast. Him and Niall hosted a Halloween party every year and always had a costume contest. Which means they had to have epic costumes.

“What are you going to be babe?” Harry asked Louis. Harry’s class had been canceled and first thing he did was call Louis. Although he was grocery shopping, he could do both.

“Um, I don’t know, I usually just wear what my sisters want me to. I take them trick or treating every year.”

“That’s adorable.”

Harry’s was just about to check out before he was stopped by two girls who looked to be about sixteen.

“Harry Styles?”

“Um can I help you?”

“Can we get a picture?” One asked. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

“What’s going on Harry?” Louis asked.

“Um some girls just asked for a picture.”

“It’s because you’re dating me.”

Harry scoffed and the girls looked to be getting impatient, “you wish Lou.”

“Is that Louis?” One asked.

The other spoke right after her, “can we talk to him?”

After a second of pondering he held the phone out to the girls. They quickly grabbed it and shrieked into the phone when Louis spoke to them. After they handed the phone back they pulled out their own phones to take a picture with Harry. Harry bid them goodbye and finally headed to the check out.

“That was weird.”

“Told you it was because you’re dating me.”

“One day you’ll be asked for a picture and it’ll be because you’re dating me.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

October 31, 2012; 8:17 PM Harry

“You two are adorable.” Niall told Harry as he took his picture of his costume.

“Why?” Harry asked, dragging out the Y.

“Because, you’re doing a couples costume even though you are nowhere near each other. But it is a bit weird that you make a very hot girl.”

“He even shaved his legs.” Ed piped up from the couch. Harry rolled his eyes and posed for the picture. He wanted to do something different this year, and there was nothing wrong with dressing up like a girl. He had so many men coming in for women’s costumes at work and he had to help fit most of them. It was a bit weird. But on the bright side he got a discount on his costume and all the party decorations. He was actually really lucky he got today off. He had to bribe some of his coworkers.

Harry shook his head and grabbed the phone from Niall; he quickly put it on Twitter and waited for Louis to add his picture. It only took a couple of minutes before his phone was being blown up with @replies and retweets.

 **Harry Styles** @Harry_Styles

Wheres my doctor? http://instagram.com/p/i2wRC-GFwe/

 **Louis Tomlinson** @thetommo

@Harry_Styles right here babe. http://instagram.com/p/U24YC-TFbG/

Louis was dressed up as a stereotypical doctor costume because he had to take his sisters out. But all his tattoos were showing and it made Harry’s mouth water.

A minute later Harry’s phone was ringing.

“Holy shit babe, what are you trying to do to me?” Louis asked as he picked up.

Harry laughed, “just trying to be a good nurse. So how was trick or treating?”

“It was trick or treating, no big deal. I did get a shitload of candy though.”

It was late over by Louis. Halloween was technically over but he waited to tweet the picture of his costume tell Harry could post his. Although he did take a few pictures in private he would be sending to Louis a little later.

“Well I gotta go babe, Niall’s complaining about the party decorations.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.” Harry hung up the phone and went to hide it in his room. Unfortunately this costume had no pockets.

People started arriving at around ten and to say Harry’s costume got a lot of attention is an understatement. Men and women both kept pulling him down in their laps and he was glad Louis wasn’t here to see this. Although the pictures Niall was taking is for sure to make it on Facebook. Although Harry stopped caring when he hit his fourth shot of tequila.

Suddenly the music cut off and Niall’s voice crashed over the room, “alright time for the costume contest.” He paused and waited for everyone to quiet down a bit more. “Ed and Perrie are our judges. Mostly because they didn’t bother dressing up.”

“I did too!” Ed yelled at him.

“And what is your costume Ed?”

“I’m a starving musician.”

“That’s how you dress everyday Ed.” Niall yelled, well morel like slurred. Harry stood over by him to make sure he didn’t totally fall off the table he was standing on.

“First we have the scariest, if we could have everyone who wants to participate join us on up here.”

As they went through the list things got worse and worse. Niall, Ed and Perrie got drunker and the people who won made less and less sense. Because seriously, how did Harry not win sexiest costume. He shaved his legs for this!

When best couples costumes came around Harry connected his laptop to the television and pulled up the picture of Louis he tweeted earlier.

“Alright,” Niall started, “for all of you who don’t know, Louis is Harry’s boyfriend. And he also lives in London.” There were a bunch of awww’s coming from around the room and Harry blushed. “But they decided to do couples costumes anyways. If we can have all the other couples up here please.”

After a few minutes of Perrie and Ed looking through all the costumes and people around them whispering in their ears the named Louis and Harry the winners. And Harry was suddenly overcome with the need for Louis to be next to him.

“Perrie what do we have for the winners.”

Every person got a gift card they all chipped in for and as Perrie handed him his Harry felt like crying. A dinner for two at the fancy Italian restaurant down the street. Suddenly Harry felt more sober than he has for the whole night. He shoved the card back at Perrie and ran to his room; slamming the door behind him. He quickly stripped out of his costume and threw it on the floor then crawled into bed with all the lights off.

This turned out to be the worst night ever.

A few minutes later Niall came in to check on him. He lied down next to him and let Harry cry on his shoulder. When Harry fell asleep he left to kick all the people out of his house.

Harry woke up the next day at around noon to Louis calling him. When he answered he barely had a voice and he knew Louis could tell he had been crying. He also had a pounding headache and promised to call Louis later to explain. Louis was not happy.

 

November 26, 2012; 6:45 PM Louis

Six months.

Six months since Harry and him started dating and it has to be the most depressing day ever. This morning a fan tweeted a picture she took with Harry and it made Louis miss him that much more. It’s not fair that fans got to meet Harry before he did. Although Harry did pay him back with the brownies he had delivered to Louis’ house. Unfortunately, he had been out when they were dropped off so there was only one left by the time he got to them.

On top of that, exams were looming and they haven’t had any sort of sex in three weeks. So tonight Louis kicked Zayn and Liam out of the house so he could have some alone time with Harry and his hand.

Just as he was stepping out of the shower his doorbell rang and Louis cursed as he pulled his robe on. Really, he’s naked!

“Hello.” He said as he pulled the door open. A woman covered in tattoos with bright red hair smiled back at him. She held a plain brown box and handed it to him.

“You must be Louis.”

“Um, yes?” He said as a question. Who the hell was this woman?

“Sorry, I’m a friend of Harry’s. I was his roommate before he moved to America.”

Louis nodded; he thinks Harry’s talked about her once or twice. “Alexis?”

“Yes; totally. So uh, have fun tonight!” She waved and quickly retreated down the hall. Louis shook his head just as his phone vibrated on the counter. He quickly picked it up and read the text from Harry.

From Harry :)

Don’t open the box yet Louis!

 

Dammit, he knew Louis too well.

 

To Harry :)

You ready to skype yet?

 

From Harry :)

I am now.

 

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Louis walked into the room and deposited the box on the bed. He stripped from his robe and got his computer ready.

He waited tell Harry called him and answered immediately. Harry was just as naked as Louis and Louis couldn’t help but scan Harry’s body that was in full view. And he’s already hard.

“Okay babe, open the box.”

Louis snatched his eyes away from Harry and grabbed the box that sat at the end of his bed. When he opened it his eyes grew wide and he looked up from under his eye lashes to the computer screen.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“A vibrator? Yes.”

“You got me a vibrator? And had your sketchy roommate deliver it?”

“She works at the sex store down the street; heard I was in a long distance relationship and wanted me to try out a new product. Look I got one too.” Harry held up his own matching one. Louis didn’t know what to say but his dick twitched at the thought of Harry fucking himself with it. “There’s a book that comes with it, log onto the website and we can trade codes.”

Louis was confused as to what Harry was talking about but didn’t say anything as he logged on. He honestly didn’t think he would be able to speak at this point. After he and Harry swapped codes that were in the book the vibrators came with a webpage popped up and finally Louis understood what this was.

“God Harry.”

“What’s wrong Lou?”

“Am I able to control your vibrator?”

Harry laughed at the dumbstruck face Louis made, “yes Louis.”

Louis gulped and reached into his bedside table for the lube.

“Little eager there babe?” Harry asked.

“Shut up and stretch yourself.” Louis remarked as he let his first finger stoke around his rim. He took his cock in his other hand and began to stroke slowly. Harry groaned at the sight and Louis glanced over to see his boyfriend lubing his fingers up.

“I want you so bad,” Louis breathed out as he pushed in another finger. He whined at the stretch and the burn but it felt so good.

“I’m already so close baby. Just thinking about you fucking yourself with the dildo has me close to coming.” Louis watched Harry cup his balls and thrust his fingers into himself. Louis added a third finger and let out a high moan as he found his prostate.

“God I’m ready Harry, I’m so ready.”

Harry took his hand off his cock and paused his fingers. He took a deep breath and pulled them out of his hole.

“Okay, you first then you can do me.” Harry said as he took his mouse in his clean hand. Louis grabbed the vibrator and lubed it up. It wasn’t too big and it looked like an average penis. He positioned his ass so it’s facing his webcam and leaned on some pillows so Harry could still see him.

“You’re so hot Louis, you’re little hole is taunting me.”

Louis smirked and took the vibrator in his hand. He let it stroke over his hole before pushing it in little by little. When it was fully in Louis was thankful for the minute Harry gave him to adjust. It’s been a good eight months since he had something this big in him.

Then it started vibrating and Louis legs flexed on the bed. He let out a loud groan and let his hips move a little, arching them up. God, nothing has ever felt this good. He didn’t touch though; he wanted to wait for Harry to tell him he could.

“Haz-Hazza- God Harry!” Louis shouted as Harry turned it up a little.

“Touch your cock Louis, stroke yourself slowly. Don’t you dare come yet.”

Louis grabbed his cock and started a slow pace; he didn’t know how long he was going to last.

Suddenly the vibrator turned off and Louis felt his breath stutter out. “No Harry.”

“Shh babe, it’s only for a second.”

Louis continued to stroke himself and let out small whimpers. Suddenly the vibrator turned on to the highest setting there was and Louis was gone. He screamed as the vibrator sat on his prostate and his hip stuttered as come spilled onto his hand. He pulled the vibrator out of his ass as he grew more and more sensitive.

“Louis, you’re so beautiful, I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you.”

Louis laughed as he came down. That was probably the best orgasm he has ever had. He pulled the laptop closer to himself and scrolled through the list of options for Harry’s vibrator. He switched back to video and watched Harry push the toy into himself. His abs flexing as he bottomed out. He’s so pretty.

“You ready Haz?”

“Never been more ready.”

Louis wanted to start slow, like Harry did for him. So he picked the first one on the list. It was labeled 1 –being the weakest and 10 being the strongest. Harry groaned as he started to thrust the vibrator into his hole. Louis watched a bit of lube slide out of his boyfriend’s hole and down his crack. He wishes he were there to thrust the toy out of the younger boy.

Louis switched back to the webpage and turned the vibrator up to 4. He quickly switched back to the video and watched Harry’s hips arch up as he started pushing the toy in harder. Louis’ cock gave a weak twitch; trying to get hard again but it was a feeble attempt with how hard he just came.

Louis turned back to the webpage and turned the toy up to 7. He watched as Harry’s hips stuttered in the air. Louis could tell his boyfriend was close to coming and decided to give Harry a little revenge, he hit 0.

Harry whined as his hand paused in between his legs.

“Breath Haz.”

Harry took a few calming breathes; Louis waited a few more beats then clicked 10. Harry’s back flew off the bed and Louis licked his lips as he watched come hit his boyfriend’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful Harry. Do one more thing for me okay?”

Harry nodded as he withdrew the vibrator and let it drop to the bed.

“Put some of your come in your mouth. If I was there I’d lick it all off until you were clean.”

Harry lazily dragged two fingers through the come pooling in his collarbone and brought it up to his lips. He let his tongue poke out and held his fingers up high, letting the come drip into his mouth. Louis really wished he could get hard again. Maybe in a few more minutes Harry would be up for another round.

“If sex is this good I can’t wait for it when we are finally together.” Louis remarked, Harry just nodded. Louis’ worried that he broke Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if those vibrator exist but they should.


	10. Give Up Giving Up-Lilygreen & Maguire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long. I'm working on the biggest personal project of my life right now.

December 10, 2012; 1:45 PM Harry

He hasn’t talked to Louis in five days. It’s the longest they’ve ever gone. A few text messages have been sent out every once in a while but that’s the beginning and the end of it.

He ordered Louis, Zayn’s, and Liam’s Christmas presents online along with Louis’ birthday present. Its strange not talking to Louis for so long. They’ve both been so busy its hard to find time when the time zones are so different. Louis has an insane amount of family members he’s been shopping for plus finishing up finals. And Harry’s been getting more gigs to sing at; they are all bars but it’s a start.

And now he’s getting text messages from Zayn and Liam telling Harry to give Louis ‘a bit of space’. And as he stared down at the last text sent by Zayn his phone started ringing. Liam’s face popped up.

“Hey.”

“Hey Harry how are you holding up?”

“Well it sucks if I’m being honest. What’s going on over there?”

Liam sucked in a deep breath and paused before answering, “Sometimes Louis gets in moods where he doesn’t want to talk to anyone. He gets lost and he needs pulled out. Zayn and I are doing our best but I think he needs you. I’m just scared that you not being here is going to make it worse.”

“Let me talk to him Liam.”

 

December 10, 2012; 9:45 PM Louis

Louis sighed and held Liam’s phone up to his ear. He’s been feeling a bit under the weather lately and only let Zayn and Liam in to bring him food.

“Hey Harry.”

“Louis.” Harry sounded breathless and like he was going to cry. Louis instantly regretted shutting him out.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just tell me what happened.”

Louis curled his knees up and leaned against his headboard. He took a sip from a water bottle Liam brought him. “It’s hard being so far away from you. Our seven month anniversary is coming up and we haven’t even met in person.”

Louis wanted to yell, he wanted to scream. But mostly he just wanted to be in Harry’s warm bed with his boyfriends arms wrapped around him.

“I love you Louis. And I understand if you want to break up. I know how hard this is and –“

“No Harry stop talking,” Louis shook his head at his stupid boyfriend, “I don’t want to break up. I would rather go my whole life never seeing you if it means I get to keep you.”

“Sap.”

“Shut up.”

There was a break in the conversation. Louis’ feeling better than he’s felt in weeks; talking to Harry tends to do this to him.

“Promise to never shut me out again?” Harry asks. Louis feels instantly guilty.

“I promise.”

Louis walked into the kitchen as he listened to Harry talk about his week. He heard the doorbell ring and yelled at Liam to get it. A minute later it rang again and Louis rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. Their mailman greeted Louis and handed him an envelope he had to sign for. He looked at it curiously as he closed the door. He unfolded it from the envelope and in the upper left hand corner read Vidcon; Louis turned it over and his phone fell from where it was balancing between his cheek and shoulder. Louis could hear Harry yelling but he’s too speechless to care.

“Holy shit!” Louis picked up the phone and started screaming; “Harry, Harry I’m coming, I’m going to see you!”

“Louis what are you talking about, you’re freaking me out.”

Louis unfolded the letter a bit better and started reading from it, his voice jumbled and fast but he was too excited to slow down. “Dear Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, and Liam Payne; thank you for confirming your three thirty panel on Thursday, two fifteen on Friday and three thirty on Saturday. Everyone in the Vidcon board is happy to announce that Vidcon will be held in San Francisco this year-“ Louis rambled off as he neared the end of the sentence. He couldn’t do anything but screech with Harry, who by the sounds of it was crying. He put Harry on speaker and made a dash to Zayn’s room. He jumped on the bed and couldn’t be bothered that Liam was currently rubbing Zayn off under the blankets.

“Louis what the hell!” Zayn yelled as he pulled the blankets farther up the bed. Louis kept jumping though and Harry was laughing.

“I’m going to see Harry; we’re going to San Francisco!”

Louis hit the bed when Liam pulled his feet out from under him. And suddenly he was being overwhelmed by so many excited voices. Liam grabbed the letter and finished reading it.

“June. Louis in June.” Liam yelled over all the shouting. Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“That’s perfect. It’ll be our one year and we’ll be off school so you guys can stay longer.” Harry said through the phone.

 

December 24, 2012; 2:08 PM Harry

“Happy birthday Louis.” Harry said as soon as his boyfriend picked up the phone. Him and Niall started singing into the retriever as Louis laughed. He could hear Zayn and Liam join in to their singing in the background.

“So the big 22 huh? Does that make you my sugar daddy?”

“Oh shut it Harry.”

“So you don’t want to be my daddy?”

“Take it to the bedroom!” Zayn yelled. Harry laughed; he could only imagine the blush on Louis’ face right now.

 

January 5, 2013; 8:02 PM; Louis

“Are you sure you want to do this mum?”

“Oh Louis stop it, I want to meet the boy my son is so in love with.”

Louis sighed and booted up his computer. He managed to come over when all his sisters were at friend’s houses so it was just him and his mum and soon his boyfriend. He had postponed this for as long as he possibly could but with the news of him leaving the country to meet said boyfriend his mother demanded to meet him. Even though Louis is a grown ass man.

~~

The meeting went as well as Louis could have hoped. His mother and Harry hit it off well, maybe a bit too well. Before Louis knew it his mum was pulling out pictures and stories of how he broke his bones. Thankfully the camera quality was poor and he couldn’t see the full extent of Louis and his sisters in a bath.

Harry also managed to sweet talk his mother so well Louis had to convince her not to fly to America with him. The last thing he needed was a cock block. Distance was already the world’s biggest cock block.

Louis left the house as quickly as possible. He loved his mother but he still had a long ride home.

 

March 10, 2013; 3:10 PM; Harry

As the time got closer and closer to Louis arriving Harry grew more anxious. What if they didn’t click in person? Although Harry knew that wasn’t possible but it was still on his mind. But so was seeing Louis and finally being able to take him on a proper date. He was thinking dinner under the stars or maybe just locking Louis in his room and never letting him leave again. Yeah that sounded good.

“I can hear you thinking.” Niall said as he walked in. He threw a pillow at Harry’s head and demanded that Harry needs to cook him dinner.

“It’s three in the afternoon, plus I need to get to work. The manager called me in said Ricky messed up another shipment.”

“Seriously how long has that guy been working there?”

“Like six months, you’d think he could stock without me watching over him every second.”

“Maybe he’s doing it on purpose.”

Harry frowned but didn’t say anything. Niall was probably right; Ricky has been getting more aggressive lately and Harry’s too nice of a guy to tell the manager. He didn’t want to get someone fired for a little flirting. He could deal with it; it was Louis who was having the problems.

“Don’t worry babe when I come to visit I’ll make sure to take you on your works floor. Maybe he’ll get the point that you’re taken.” Louis said after Harry told him about Ricky’s endless flirting earlier that day.

“I don’t think that’s necessary although the image is nice. But those floors are disgusting so I don’t think it would be too sanitary.”

“I’ll put a blanket down.”

 

May 01, 2013; 7:30 PM; Louis

Zayn, Louis, and Liam were planning their panel for Vidcon and Louis wanted to throw up. Every day that crept closer his stomach twisted in another knot. What if Harry didn’t like what he saw? Although he hoped he was an improvement from the grainy video’s on Skype.

Their panel wouldn’t be much; mostly just a question and answer session then later that night they were invited to host a large question and answer with a bunch of other Youtubers. They were planning a few pranks to pull on stage to help keep the crowd. They were also excited to meet some of the American Youtubers. But most of all, they were excited to see Harry and Niall. But mostly Harry.

Don’t tell Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that's not how vidcon works but for story sake it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted next week sometime!


End file.
